


At the Mercy of Winchesters

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., Episode: s06e02 Two and a Half Men, Episode: s06e03 The Third Man, Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's, Episode: s06e05 Live Free or Twihard, Episode: s06e06 You Can't Handle The Truth, Episode: s06e07 Family Matters, Episode: s06e08 All Dogs Go To Heaven, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After interrupting the apocalypse, God decides to teach Lucifer a lesson he won't forget. It's a dark, merciless punishment that truly breaks the archangel. Can Sam, Dean and the rest of their little family manage to save Lucifer or is the damage as irreparable as God wanted? And what happens next, with the apocalypse derailed and the Boss back upstairs, the future is bound to change, isn't it?</p><p>More characters and pairings will be added as they appear in the story. I don't want to give it all away too early. And please don't be put off by the major character death. </p><p>Huge thank you to everyone leaving Kudos and commenting, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and I'm sorry updates have been slow. Hopefully I'll be able to upload more soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swan Song (5x22)

Sam watched helplessly as Lucifer and Michael stared each other down. He felt guilty seeing Adam’s face, knowing that they had failed to protect him again. He only hoped that when all this was over his little brother would be allowed to go back to heaven. Well that’s not entirely true, he hoped for a lot of things: for the apocalypse to stop; for his brothers to be safe; for God to actually answer their prayers. He was brought out of his thoughts when Lucifer spoke. “It’s good to see you Michael.” Sam could tell he meant it. He watched the interaction play out, just observing.

“You too. It's been too long.”

“Can you believe it's finally here?”

“No. Not really.” Michael stepped forward and sighed. “Are you ready?”

Lucifer took a breath. “As I'll ever be. Part of me wishes we didn't have to do this.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Sam couldn’t tell if it was him or Lucifer feeling hopeful.

“Then why are we?”

“Oh, you know why. I have no choice, after what you did.”

“What I did? What if it's not my fault?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am. God wanted the Devil.”

“So?”

“So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point.” Did Lucifer want to stop the apocalypse? Sam wondered if they should’ve tried to negotiate with-

“What's your point?”

“We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard.” He had a point; Sam silently prayed for Michael to listen to his brother.

Michael hesitated and there was that hope again. “I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders.”

“But you don't have to follow them.”

“What, do you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you.”

“Please, Michael-” Lucifer began to plead.

“Both of you stop.” Lucifer looked over and saw God. Their father stood before them as _Chuck_ of all people. “Michael you have done well. Now return to heaven and leave Adam intact.” Sam saw Michael began to protest but was quickly silenced. “Now Michael. That’s an order. I’ll be back in heaven as soon as I’ve dealt with Lucifer. Now go.”

They all turned when Dean pulled up in the Impala. Both Sam and Lucifer were amused by his choice in music and subsequent shocked look seeing Chuck standing there; Sam couldn’t blame him. Not even Lucifer had any idea what was happening right now. Michael left his vessel as Dean walked forward, increasing his speed to a run to catch Adam’s falling body. “Chuck what are you doing here? What the hell’s going on?”

Chuck – God – waved his hand and Nick’s body appeared at Lucifer’s feet, new and improved. “Leave Sam. Now. This is between you and me Lucifer.” God demanded. Sam could feel Lucifer’s reluctance and fear, then he could feel something else, something being wound into his very soul just before Lucifer vacated his body and went into his new vessel. Sam could feel whatever Lucifer had done supporting him and healing him slowly. He filed it away to dwell on later as Castiel and Bobby appeared to his right. Lucifer stood up and took Sam’s arm, causing him to stagger as he pushed him towards Dean and the now awake Adam.

“Dean…that’s not Chuck, that’s our father. It’s God.” Castiel’s voice was filled with awe and Lucifer felt sick. It was amazing how much devotion the angels felt towards such a cruel creator. The questions would have started flying had God not waved his hand in that moment and silenced them all.

“That’s right Castiel. I am your father. Now if you would be so kind, I’d like you to stay with the Winchesters while I deal with Lucifer.” He waited for Castiel to nod before waving his hand again. Bobby found himself stood behind his desk, Castiel a few feet in front of him, Dean, Sam and Adam in the kitchen and the Impala sitting outside. Something felt really, really wrong to Sam but the amount of information that he’d soaked up in the last few minutes was hurting his head.

Back in the graveyard Lucifer faced his father with fearful determination, archangel blade at the ready until he felt a thick, metal collar fuse to his neck. His hands came up to try and tug it off but it burned to touch. He tried to speak but it hurt to do so. God gave Lucifer a smile that made his skin crawl. “I see your time in hell taught you nothing Lucifer. Nothing. At. All.” The last two words were punctuated with similar cuffs appearing on his wrists. God stepped forward and stroked his cheek, “I’m sorry my son, for what I’m about to do, but I can’t think of a better way to teach you weakness. Humility. I need to strip your pride and show you how feeble you really are. I tried showing you mercy once and this is how you repay me. Now you will learn the hard way.” Every word struck fear into Lucifer’s grace. The look in Chuck’s eyes was almost demonic.

In one moment Lucifer found himself in a room in hell and in the next he found his vessel naked. “Father,” he finally managed to speak. “What are you doing?” He was silenced by a heavy backhand to his face and quickly realised he couldn’t numb the pain. The cuffs and collar had completely restrained his power and cut him off from heaven. He was as good as human. Or worse.

“I was good to you last time I had you sent into hell. You were alone in a protected part of hell where nobody could hurt you. This time you’re going to experience what hell is really like. You’re going to learn how to follow orders, how to take a punishment and what happens when you aren’t a good son. Do you understand?” Lucifer nodded then cried out in pain when he was forced to his knees, the harsh crack echoing in the room. In an instant he was surrounded by demons, some holding weapons, some half naked and all giving him a look that chilled him to the core. All except for one face in the crowd that just looked sorrowfully at Lucifer as the demons descended on him. What happened next couldn’t be called Lordly in any way.

Sam paced Bobby’s kitchen nervously, unable to shake the feeling that something bad had happened despite the fact the world had been saved and the apocalypse averted. When God appeared in the middle of the kitchen something slithered down his spine. “Where’s Lucifer?”


	2. It Gets Worse

Lucifer kept his eyes on the only face that showed sympathy for him until he was shoved to the ground as his wrists were pulled tight behind his back and the cuffs attached to each other. He tried to protest but the collar made it almost impossible to speak. He tried to struggle but without his angelic powers he was easily held down by the demons. He didn’t fully comprehend what was about to happen until his legs were spread wide and his hips were pulled up so he was on his knees. Lucifer shook his head so fast it span and forced a plea past his lips, “Don’t…please no.” He’d never done anything like this, there’d never been occasion to and now- he prayed to his father, knowing he’d get no answer but becoming desperate as a demon gripped his ass, pleading for help. _‘Father please, I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done to deserve this. Don’t let them hurt me. Please Fa-’_ Lucifer screamed as the first demon thrust into him, trying to wriggle away until another’s whip came down on his back immediately stripping flesh.

“Lucifer is where he deserves to be Sam. Don’t worry, you’re all safe now.” God’s words were not as comforting as they should be, especially to Sam and Castiel. In fact, nobody in the room seemed to be happy with that explanation. “Look, trust me. I’ve got Lucifer locked up in hell and this time there’s nothing that can get him out. Lucifer no longer has influence down there either.” God could hear Lucifer’s prayers loud and clear but he chose to ignore them, until the despairing archangel began to pray to Castiel as well.

“And I suppose that’s what you said the first time? When you made Michael throw the devil in the cage? Yeah, I saw enough when I had some son of a bitch angel inside me to know- where the hell did he go?” Adam started speaking out. He didn’t blame Sam and Dean for what had happened, they were his brothers and they’d done their best to protect him against a host of heavenly dick-bags. If he couldn’t trust the angels he sure as shit wasn’t going to trust God. Only part way through his rant Castiel clutched his head and God disappeared.

The kind demon was stood in the corner, watching Lucifer take his fourth demon with tears streaming down his cheeks and a bleeding throat from all the times he’d tried to speak. Under any other circumstances Meg would have been collecting both, the blood and the tears of an archangel could be useful in a spell, but right now this felt so wrong. She was just a demon but she was a demon that knew better, that had been _shown_ better. If it wasn’t Lucifer in front of her she’d probably be tipping off the Winchesters right now but it was Lucifer and she had no help to offer him except maybe try to patch him up when all this was over. She wasn’t sure when her heart had started working again but damn. Her father was a dick but even Azazel wouldn’t do this to his children. Or maybe it was because Lucifer had always been kind to her that Meg found herself compelled to help him now.

The demons didn’t relent when God appeared in the room with them, too occupied with tormenting their new prize pet. Lucifer however raised his head to look his father in the eye, sending a silent _please_ to him. Surely his father had come to release him from this torture. That was what he thought until his mouth was forced wide open and God began to pull down his vessel’s chosen slacks. Meg turned away, she couldn’t watch any longer, and Lucifer felt his spirit fracture. He reached out to Castiel once again, the bindings scorching his skin in reply. His prayers had been silenced. Lucifer hoped for a quick death when this was over howbeit he knew deep down he’d be here for a long time.

Castiel reached out to whoever was praying to him in a bid to decipher the prayers. All he could sense was _agony, betrayal, fear, brother, father_. “Is it just me, or does this feel very wrong?” He couldn’t believe he’d just said a word against the father he’d been so desperately trying to find for this very purpose but that prayer had almost felt like – it couldn’t be.

“You’re not the only one Cas. Chuck is God now? So why the hell didn’t he stop this sooner? And- and why couldn’t he just call Michael off? Lucifer didn’t need to be locked in hell.” Sam was still caught up on how Lucifer had acted when the big showdown was about to happen. The devil didn’t want the apocalypse, he’d asked Michael to stop it with him. Surely God could have just taken Lucifer to heaven and worked things out with the family he’d left behind. So many deaths could have been avoided.

“Wait, Sam are you defending _Lucifer?_ Boy I don’t like the fact that God’s been sat under your noses this whole time or how this whole mess just suddenly seems to have gone away but you wanna spring the devil from hell again? Less than 24 hours ago you wanted to lock him back up.” Bobby took a step towards Sam while Dean and Adam crossed their arms in an identical fashion and glared. It was Castiel that encouraged Sam to continue with a curious expression, wondering if maybe that was who he thought it was asking Castiel to save them.

“Bobby I was in his head, I could hear everything he thought and feel everything he felt. When he was stood in front of Michael he asked him to stop this, he wanted to ‘walk off the chessboard’ instead of killing his brother and destroying half the world when he didn’t even have a reason to. He wanted to stop God’s plan. I can’t help feeling Michael was the issue, and that whatever God’s done... Cas is right. It feels wrong.” Sam could see understanding in Bobby’s eyes and disbelief in Dean’s. Everyone could see Dean gearing up to argue with Sam when Adam stepped in to support the other two.

“I think Sam’s onto something. I mean, I’m bias sure because Zachariah was a dick and Michael was calling the shots, but I saw Lucifer trying to reason with him and Michael just wouldn’t listen. He was so obsessed with the fact that God wanted him to kill Lucifer, screw the half of the planet that got destroyed in the crossfire.”

Bobby could see an inevitable argument so he diffused the situation, “Even if Lucifer did turn out to be on our side in regard to the apocalypse in the end, and even if everything he did was so he could I dunno, meet Michael and convince him to stop God’s plan, it wouldn’t matter now. You heard the guy, he’s trapped somewhere he can’t escape from. So right now I suggest we deal with the thing right in front of us. Adam is back from the dead and the apocalypse is done with. So what are we gonna do next?”

Lucifer choked on the fluid in his throat, forced to swallow when his father refused to remove his spent dick until he did so. He let his head hit the floor with a bang, welcoming the black spots in his vision and the dizziness that distracted him from the pain in his ass as demon number fuck-knows-what shoved into the abused hole. He knew they hadn’t used lube so the squelching of blood and semen made him shudder in disgust. There was no point begging for mercy now as another demon gripped his hair and forced his head up for a turn in his mouth, God’s actions apparently inspiring them to do worse. He blacked out about the time the kind demon left the room.

Meg had had enough. This was wrong and she wasn’t about to watch her personal God suffer like this. The only people that could help now were Winchesters and she was damn well gonna make them listen. What kind of father did this? What kind of God put their son through such torment then returned only to rape him themselves? No kind that she wanted to be associated with. If she exposed what he’d done maybe they’d be willing to help.

“I want to be hunter. With Sam and Dean – the family business right? And Sam did say with an attitude like mine I’d fit in around here.” Adam grabbed a shotgun from the side. “You can give me a crash course and I’ll learn on the job. Make me a Winchester.”


	3. Demon with a Conscience

“You wanna be a hunter? Kid you know how dangerous this gig is right? Why wouldn’t you want to get back to a normal life?” Bobby argued. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to teach Adam a few things but to make him a full hunter wouldn’t be fair.

“Bobby, I have nothing for me in a normal life. My Mom and I were chowed down on by a couple of monsters. This is my second chance and I want to use it to make a difference and fight any freak that decides to make a meal out of innocent people. And besides, Sam and Dean are my brothers. If I have to pick between a crappy life on my own and the guys that risked their lives trying to save my stupid, sorry ass, I know what I want. I want to be a hunter with my brothers.” Adam made a compelling case. Dean and Sam shared a look, having a private conversation, before Dean nodded his head and heaved a sigh.

Some of the demons had started to leave the chamber; as much as they loved torturing Lucifer, the unresponsive husk on the floor was becoming boring. They’d leave him to gain a little life before they continued with their new plaything – he’d been dumped there as a permanent gift to the demons. A helpless creature that was once all powerful and would never feel the sweet release of death or be able to heal without causing itself great agony felt like the perfect gift from God. Meg returned as the last of the demons were filing out of the room and took a position guarding the door so she could listen in on what God was doing to Lucifer.

“Alright. But you have to do everything we tell you and no complaining about the homework. And if you damage the car I’ll kick your ass.” Dean was more than willing to welcome Adam. He was a Winchester and living a normal life hadn’t protected him, neither had letting him choose who to trust, so if he was close enough to keep an eye on maybe he’d actually survive to a decent age. Dean and Sam were glad they were on the same wavelength with this issue. Castiel could see the logic behind the decision despite the fact it wasn’t voiced, coming to the conclusion that he too would follow Sam and Dean closely now he had his grace fully restored. The earlier prayer was still bothering him, contributing to the air of uncertainty in the house.

“Father why?” Lucifer coughed up more blood, whimpering when he realised he may as well have an endless supply of the stuff at this point. He felt the whip come down on his lower back, hands and ass in a more brutal strike than any of the demons had dared to use. Yet. Lucifer suddenly wished the seals had never been broken, or maybe that he’d never been created this way in the first place. Anything felt better than the humiliation, betrayal and torture he now knew.

“It is not your place to question me Lucifer. When I feel you have sufficiently learnt your lesson I will free you from this dungeon and take you to heaven, where you will complete your penance. Until then you will suffer here, you utter disappointment.” God lashed him until he screamed then threw the weapon he’d yielded to the corner of the room and left, returning to heaven at last so he might comfort the angels over his decision to stop the apocalypse.

Meg took her chance and entered the chamber, locking and salting the door quickly. The last thing she needed right now was to be caught because then she’d be no use to either herself or Lucifer. It took a few moments for the shock of what lay in front of her to wear off before she pulled a phone out of her pocket and started snapping photos. “Forgive me for this Lucifer. It’s the only way I can get you help,” Meg whispered, receiving only pained groans as she moved him enough to photograph _everything._ She wanted to be sick, no, she wanted to smite God for doing this. When she was done she separated the cuffs and helped Lucifer lay on his front in a clean corner of the cell. “I’ll return, I swear I will. With help.” Lucifer had presumed this to be more torture until he recognised the kinder demon. Meg couldn’t help smiling when he mouthed her name and reached for her. She caressed his sore head, “Yes Lucifer, it’s me. Your most loyal; I’ll save you I swear it. I just need to get help. Try to rest. I know it hurts but they’ll be done with you for a few hell weeks at least while they wait for you to be ready. I’ll do my best to return before someone comes back for you.” The words weren’t as comforting as she would’ve liked them to be but she was a demon and demons just weren’t great at that kind of thing. Still, she left him with a canister of salt, a bottle of holy water and a burner phone.

Castiel interrupted the conversation between Sam, Dean, Adam and Bobby about Adam’s training when he sensed a demon outside the house. His blade unsheathed when Meg walked in holding her hands high in the air, phone in hand. “Don’t attack me, please. I need your help. I’m desperate and I’ve come alone. Please.”

Dean grabbed the demon-killing knife and held it out, “What the hell do you want Meg? Why shouldn’t we kill you right here, right now?” He would’ve made a killing blow then and there if Sam hadn’t held him back.

Meg brought her hands down slowly and opened the gallery on the phone, turning it so they could all see the photos she’d taken as she flicked through them slowly. Each showed Lucifer with wounds varying in severity, a mixture of semen and blood covering most of his body, the way the collar and cuffs were already burning and scarring his skin, the tears and hopelessness on his face. “God did this to him. Please. It isn’t right, he’s helpless and alone. You save people, you have to save him. Please.” Adam ran to the bathroom to throw up and Bobby grabbed the alcohol while Sam, Dean and Castiel approached Meg weapons sheathed. Dean took the phone to skim through the worse of the images, not quite believing _God_ had done this.

“What’s in it for you? How can we trust you? How do we know he’s even still alive?” Sam didn’t want to risk being tricked by a demon again. It was obvious that Lucifer needed their help and he’d get it if Sam had to argue holy hell with Dean and Cas to get him it, but it could also be a trap.

Meg glared at him but knew they’d ask that, so she dialled the burner she’d left with Lucifer. When he managed to answer her expression melted. His breathing was laboured and it was obvious he was trying to speak. Putting the phone on speaker, she told him, “Lucifer, I’m with the Winchesters and Castiel. They need some proof you’re alive. I know it hurts but can you talk for me?”

There were a few minutes of whimpers and laboured breathing. Dean was about to demand Meg find another way when Lucifer finally managed, “ _I’m sorry.”_ There were no other words, just silent sobs and the occasional distinct sound of vomiting. Sam took the phone but didn’t disconnect the call. Lucifer had manipulated him and acted like a monster but at the end he didn’t want the apocalypse either. He was just trying to meet with his brother so he could reason with him and save the world. He didn’t deserve this.

Surprisingly it was Dean that spoke. He hated Lucifer, he did, but what he’d seen was just too much. Whatever Chuck or God or Whoever had planned, it was worse than the devil being free. Besides, if he was going to believe Sam, Adam and Castiel then maybe they could get this bastard on their side. They’d managed to convince Gabriel to side with them in the end. They just had to save him first. “Lucifer, I want you to hide the phone but keep the call connected. We need to be able to hear anything that happens. Can you do that for me? Tap or clap or something if you can.” Less than a minute later this time they head a gentle shake of what sounded like a canister of salt or sugar then a rustle and groan.

Anyone could see Castiel was furious. Lucifer was still an archangel despite everything and above that, what the Winchesters had taught him was important, his brother. He couldn’t believe their father had done this. “Take me to him. I will carry him out of hell myself if I have to.”

“We need to move quickly. It won’t be long before one of the more sadistic demons realises they haven’t played with permanent mutilation yet.” Lucifer let out a panicked whimper at Meg’s words and they could all hear more vomiting. “And you’ll need to find a way to ward wherever you keep him against God.”


	4. Team Free Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Wanted it up sooner but college is piling up and I wasn't sure if this was any good. I'm still not sure but I'll put it up anyway and hope you like it!

Bobby decided to take control. “We can worry about that later. Castiel, Meg, get your asses moving and rescue that sorry sonuvabitch. There’s a bedroom upstairs he can stay in. Adam, go clean it up. And be careful, just assume everything’s loaded. Sam, Dean you’re helping me research warding.” There were no complaints and in a gust of air Castiel and Meg were gone.

Lucifer listened to Bobby’s voice on the other end of the line and smiled. If the Winchesters wanted to see him then maybe they’d end him. He’d never wanted to die before but the betrayal and torment he was experiencing were making him see the world in a new light. Heaven cast him aside, his brothers were dead or hateful of him, his father had made clear what Lucifer was, hell would continuously torture him there and on earth – well he supposed his only hope for mercy was the Winchesters now. He couldn’t bring himself to look when Castiel and Meg arrived in his cell; couldn’t bear to see what they thought of the mighty Lucifer who had truly fallen further than any angel dared to imagine. Castiel looked down at Lucifer with sorrow in his eyes. He stepped forward and, as gently as he could, lifted Lucifer into his arms. Meg watched them for a moment then stepped out of the room, intending to cause a distraction before any demons realised there was an angel in Lucifer’s cell. “Clarence, we’ve got a problem!”

“Where do we even begin to look for a way to ward against God? Is that even possible?” Dean huffed, skimming through one of the many books in Bobby’s collection. Sam glared over the top of his laptop at him, his bitch face telling Dean to shut his goddamn mouth. “I’m serious. I know Bobby’s making some calls but how? Even that dumb amulet didn’t help Cas find the deadbeat.” Sam looked away from him, scoffing. “What?” He didn’t have the chance to hear the answer.

Adam jumped and almost threw a lamp at Castiel when he appeared in the bedroom, only to lay a broken man carefully on the bed and disappear again. Barely registering he was staring at the devil, Adam took a few steps back until he was stood in the door frame and yelled, “Guys! He’s here! He needs help!” Moments later Dean was rushing past him, closely followed by Sam. Lucifer gave Sam a grateful smile then bared his throat, waiting for them to kill him with an angel blade he was sure Castiel would have provided them with. He was disappointed when all that happened was Dean examining his body and Sam retreating to the next room, the sound of running water in his wake. Adam decided it was kinder to let the older boys do what needed to be done and not stare at the defiled archangel. “I’m just gonna see if I can help Bobby guys.”

“Well Clarence, you’re a better man than I expected you to be.” Meg greeted Castiel, shocked he’d returned to help her fight off the demons. The alarm had been raised as soon as Castiel had entered hell and now they were in trouble. Despite the fact Dean had given her the demon-killing knife before she’d left with Castiel, Meg was sure she’d be left to die now that they had Lucifer, not that she’d have regretted what she’d done.

Castiel fought efficiently, smiting demons quickly but making sure he didn’t hurt his new ally, “For the moment you’re our ally. I wouldn’t leave you to die.” He changed tactics, using his blade to kill the demons, not wanting to accidentally kill Meg with the power he was still getting used to having returned to him.

Dean made a mental catalogue of Lucifer’s injuries before he picked him up, apologising in response to the yell of pain. “I saw that look in your eyes,” he whispered as he carried him through to the bathroom. “We aren’t going to kill you Lucifer. We’re going to help you, even if you are the big bad. Just know that this better not come back to bite us in the ass or else God can have you back.” With Sam’s help he lowered Lucifer into the warm water of the bathtub and started cleaning him. Lucifer whimpered at the contact but didn’t stop them. The last of his hope started fading when Dean’s words settled; they weren’t going to kill him, they were going to let him suffer. Surely this kindness was just an act, after all his father seemed to have a soft spot for the Winchesters. Maybe this was penance, or torture. They could have helped him only to get their revenge.

“Dean,” Sam reprimanded, “Don’t threaten him with that.” When the only response from Lucifer seemed to be pained little gasps and pathetic whimpers cause by their touch, his expression clouded like he was in a world a million miles away, Sam sighed and addressed Dean again. “You know that amulet used to mean something to you,” he whispered, being as gentle as possible dragging the sponge over a particularly deep gash on Lucifer’s hip. “Do you remember when I gave it to you?” A half smile, “You never took it off. It was a symbol, especially to me, that we were brothers. That no matter what happened, I’d always have my big brother Dean, y’know? And, I know it’s dumb and chick flick-y but… the fact you never took it off even after I left made me feel like you’d always be right there with me if I needed you. You were my hero when we were kids Dean, you still are. When you threw that amulet away it felt like…like you’d given up on me. On us.”

“I thought that present was meant for Dad,” Dean lifted Lucifer’s leg and tried to tune out the struggling while he cleaned more intimate areas. This was definitely a talk he never expected to have in a situation he would never have thought he’d be in.

“Yeah? And who raised me Dean? Cause it wasn’t John.” Sam paused to try and calm Lucifer, holding his hand and giving him a little space while Dean worked. Lucifer knew the Winchesters were good people, above hurting anyone like that, but then he wasn’t a person. A scenario of a second betrayal played in his mind like a waking nightmare but before he could get too caught in his panic Dean’s hands were gone and the water around him was draining. What came next was unpleasant but he knew it was necessary.

They’d cleared enough demons to make an escape, Castiel grabbing Meg and getting them back to the house where he immediately set up extra warding. They’d need it now; Castiel turned to face Bobby, “Have you found anything yet?”

“Yeah. An old friend owed me a favour, told me about this stuff,” Bobby showed Castiel a scan of an old tablet made of stone. “The lore reckons it’s the real thing. Anything’s worth a shot right? Before we get heaven and hell raining down on our asses.”

“Not for nothing, but if you want to fight God wouldn’t Lucifer be the best person to talk to?” Adam chimed in. “Y’know, when he’s recovered a little?” He watched Castiel and Meg drawing a variety of strange symbols. Some moments he just wished he could’ve stayed dead because the entire situation was past insane for Adam.

Meg rolled her eyes at him, “Don’t you think that if Lucifer was in any state to help we’d be up there right now? Why don’t you go make some sandwiches, be a good host?” Adam glared at her but at Bobby’s nod moved back into the kitchen with him to put together something for all of them. No doubt Sam was as starving as he was anyway. Friggin’ angels.

Lucifer sounded pathetic even to himself, trying to keep himself silent while the Winchesters patched him up. He looked at the various weapons in the room. It was a shame none of them were capable of killing him. Dean moved disinfectant over the laceration he’d just stitched and finally responded to Sam. “Who else was gonna take care of you Sam? When we were kids I had to grow up pretty much as soon as Mom was gone, and I didn’t want that for you. Dad always told me ‘watch out for Sammy’ and ‘look after your little brother boy’,” he made a poor imitation of John. “And sure, I still hear that in my head, but he never needed to say it Sam. It was always my responsibility, since I was four years old I’ve been changing your diapers and that ain’t ever gonna change.” A weak laugh and Dean could feel tears coming, but he’d be damned again if he was going to cry in front of Lucifer like this. “I always tried to protect you from all this, from the hunting life, but you wouldn’t quit asking. Where’s mom? Why don’t we have a mom? Why do we keep moving around? Where’d Dad go when he’d take off for days? And I begged you to stop, just quit it asking questions because you really didn’t want, or need, to know. I wanted to keep you safe and let you be a kid for a little longer but you’re so damn stubborn. So sure I raised you, and yeah, that amulet meant a lot to me. It meant the world when I got it. After that crap in heaven though, and I wasn’t there in any of your-”

“Dean we shared a heaven. We’re soulmates remember?” Sam interrupted.

“Just shut up and listen,” Dean rubbed a hand over his face and gave Lucifer a break from the prodding and stitching to look Sam in the eye. “Right then it felt like our brotherhood didn’t mean a damn thing. That everything I’d given up trying to take care of you, including my one shot at a normal life and getting away from Dad – yeah I know, I’ve never told you about it – hell I even sold my soul for you. I gave it all up for you Sam, and I’d do it again. So I shouldn’t have thrown the amulet away, just like I shouldn’t have tossed Mom’s ring, but I did and there’s nothing I can do about it. Doesn’t mean you’re not still my pain-in-the-ass little brother. That. That you will always be. And if I could get that amulet back I’d wear it right now but I can’t.” Lucifer didn’t mean to yelp in pain when Sam gripped him too hard in reaction to Dean’s confession, it just happened, but it shook the brothers out of their moment.

“Crap, I am so sorry Lucifer. I didn’t mean to.” 


	5. Where Loyalties Lie

Lucifer was confused by Sam’s apology but nodded slightly regardless, reaching out with a still bleeding hand to grip his shirt. “Pl-pluh-” he started coughing blood. Whenever he spoke he could feel the inside of his throat tearing and began to wonder if this was his true form now. A human. Sam held his hand and Dean grabbed a cloth for him to cough into. “K-kill me.”

  
“What do you mean he’s gone?!” God smote the two demons stood in front of him and paced through the corridors of hell until he reached the dungeon that had been kept for Lucifer, seeking out any trace of who had taken the disgraced archangel. He could sense an angel had been there as he stepped toward the smaller pool of blood in the corner of the room where there was a small object drenched in the congealing substance. 

“Lucifer you don’t mean that,” Sam spoke softly. He wanted to continue fixing things with Dean but Lucifer obviously needed the help more. Dean gently pried Lucifer’s hand away from Sam’s shirt when he shook his head and began bandaging it up. They couldn’t seem to stop the bleeding but there were doing their best to keep it slowed. “We won’t kill you. You don’t deserve to die. It’s just the shock of what he did to you talking. Things are going to get better and we’re going to help you.” _So they_ are _keeping me to punish me after all, Lucifer thought._

Castiel and Meg had finished their warding and the angel was stood at the bottom of the stairs staring up at the second floor as though it would make Lucifer appear unscathed. “They’re taking too long.” He turned his head, sensing their father again. Now they’d see if the warding had worked or not. Lucifer flinched when Castiel flew into the room and stood at the foot of the bed, looking over his naked and damaged body. The vulnerability made him cower in on himself despite the pain it caused. “Dean, Sam, I believe our father may have discovered the warding. He is outside.” Immediately Castiel’s attention was caught when Lucifer managed to cry out. Looking over his brother’s body, he slipped off his overcoat and laid it over the trembling form. “You’re safe here brother. I’ll watch over you.” Lucifer watched them leave the room before he burrowed into the trench coat, relishing in the temporary warmth.

  
“How the hell did he find out so soon?” Dean demanded as they ran down the stairs. They had no way to defend Lucifer if that warding didn’t work and the last thing they needed was an all-powerful sadistic bastard having easy access to them all.

  
“My guess is someone wanted another go and found him missing,” Meg pitched in before she ran up the stairs, still armed with the blade Dean had handed over, to stand guard outside the bedroom. Meanwhile, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Adam and Castiel all moved out onto the small porch, still keeping just inside the warding.

  
God raised an eyebrow at being met with a hostile barrier, unable to enter the house he now had no doubt Lucifer was hiding in. “I’m not feeling quite as welcome as I was earlier. Was stopping the apocalypse not enough to earn your trust?”

  
“It’s more we don’t like it when people lie to us about who they are.” Dean spoke up, crossing his arms. God’s attention moved to Castiel, noting that his trench coat was missing. He sighed and pulled the bloody phone out of his pocket, holding it up and giving it a little shake.

  
“Forget something?” God gave a quick smirk and ducked his head, tossing the phone so it would land at Dean’s feet. He glared at them, “Boys I don’t think you understand the situation. Lucifer needs to be punished. I am his father, I am the only one who knows him well enough to punish him properly. If you want to help, you can, but keeping him inside that warding, away from me. It’s suicide. He’s not an archangel anymore, he’s a monster.”

  
“He’s your son!” Bobby spat, “And what you did to him is unforgivable.” Castiel laid a hand on Bobby’s shoulder to calm him, not wanting to risk anyone leaving the protection of the warding, even if he wanted to stab his father through the gut for what he’d done. He still couldn’t fully comprehend what had happened. 

“Why?” Castiel whispered, “How could you do that? Why is the suffering so necessary? Heaven has a jail. He could have been contained peacefully.”

“You understand nothing yet my son, and I can see now that letting you be with these Winchesters has corrupted you. Come with me and I’ll show you the truth, I’ll show you why Lucifer must be punished so harshly.” God reached his hand out and took a couple of steps forward, only to clench it into a fist, lowering it slowly when Castiel shook his head and stood firm. It was clear that he’d chosen who his family was. “Alright. How about this? Hand over Lucifer, and I’ll bring your parents back. Dean, Sam, you’ll have John and Mary. And Adam, I’ll bring back Kate for you.” He gave the youngest a kind smile. 

“Y’know what Chuck?” Dean moved to the edge of the protection, “You can go to hell. Sure we miss Mom and we wish we could have Dad back a helluva lot of the time, but I’m not giving up some helpless, terrified child to drag them out of their little slice of paradise! Because that’s all he is, a scared child who’s been locked away for too long.” He’d been thinking about what Adam and Sam had said earlier and it was finally settling as something he could believe. God glared at Dean again then schooled his scowl back into a gentle expression as he turned to Adam. 

“Screw you.” Adam’s body language mirrored Dean’s, arms folding and stance defensive. “Dean’s right. You can go to hell. My Mom wouldn’t want that, she helped people. And why would I trust you anyway? The only people that haven’t lied to me or used me are my brothers, and I’m sticking with them.”

Sam was proud of both of his brothers. When he’d heard that offer he’d half expected to have to fight them to stop them handing Lucifer over. Satisfied that the four humans could handle his father, Castiel turned away, walking back into the house and up the stairs slowly. He didn’t want to startle Lucifer. He gave a grateful nod to Meg on his way in and seated himself on an old rocking chair in the corner, eyes on the sleeping form using his coat as a blanket. 

God looked up at the house and growled, unable to do anything to get inside. He’d make sure they paid sooner or later. The next moment he was gone, leaving a cautious quartet to file into the house slowly. Michael immediately came to his side when he appeared in heaven. “Father what’s going on. We’ve been waiting for you.” God ignored his son and made a bed appear in the room with Gabriel’s vessel laid on it. He put a hand over his chest and the other over his forehead, concentrating. 

Bobby poured out a few drinks, “So. We’ve managed to piss off the almighty. Idjits.”

“I’d say it was worth it,” Sam smiled to Dean and Adam. “Guess this means we’re on Lucifer’s side of the party now, huh?” Dean gave an acknowledging nod and downed his drink while Adam laughed. The crap they got themselves into… “We’d better get back up there. He still needs help.”

God stepped back as Gabriel took a gasping breath, “Welcome back my son. I have work for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one was written over the course of two weeks and the ending is a little rushed but the next chapter should be better.


	6. Brothers

“Dad…Father what- where have you been?!” Gabriel couldn’t believe it. His asshole father disappeared for so long, let him die and brought him back just to give him a job? “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m deadly serious Gabriel. Lucifer murdered you and now he’s tricked the Winchesters into trusting and helping him. They’ve warded their home against me, I can’t kill him. I need you to do it.” God held Gabriel’s blade out to him, expecting the revived archangel to follow the order immediately. He’d have sent Michael but his eldest already had reason to doubt him and besides that Gabriel might be able to get closer faster. “And if Castiel gets in your way, execute him.” Gabriel just stared at God for a moment but when he realised no other words would be spoken on the matter he spread his wings and took flight.

After they’d downed their liquor, Dean moved upstairs. He paused to address the demon guarding the door, “Listen Meg. You may be a bitch, and you’ve done some crap we could kill you for in the past, but right now you’re on our side so if you want to stick around…”

Meg smiled at him, “Aw, you’re warming my dead heart Dean. I get it,” her expression turned more serious. “Just don’t kill him in his sleep and I can see a friendship at the end of this sitcom style horror show.” Dean was grateful she hadn’t rubbed it in, and happy she wasn’t about to stab them in the back. He nodded to her and headed into the room.

Sam stayed downstairs with Bobby and Adam, “So what happens next? Do we arm ourselves with angel blades and hope for the best?”

“Nobody yell at me for this,” Adam interjected, “But should we consider a mercy killing? I mean I don’t really have anything against Lucifer, it’s just he’s pretty damn hurt and if angels can still get in here, what’s stopping one of them kidnapping him?” Sam sighed, he could see Adam’s point but killing Lucifer just wasn’t an option. This was something they couldn’t afford to fail on. They owed Castiel that much.

Dean went to wake Lucifer up but was stopped by Castiel’s hand clamping down on his shoulder, “He’s resting right now. Is there anything you need to do for him that can’t wait until he wakes?” Castiel fixed Dean with a firm expression, clearly ready to do anything to make sure no harm would come to his brother.

“He’s going to need more medical attention when he wakes up but it should be okay to leave him for now. Send Meg down to let us know when he wakes up, okay Cas?” Castiel nodded in response to Dean and turned his attention back to guarding, moving back to the rocking chair. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry this happened. I never gave him a chance but I’m pretty sure he didn’t deserve this.”

Gabriel landed outside Bobby’s house and picked up the small, bloodied object on the porch with curiosity. On closer inspection it was a phone but the blood was archangel blood. Was Lucifer hurt? His mission pushed to the back of his mind, Gabriel stormed into the house with a new kind of bloodthirst. 

Sam was stuck on shock when he saw a furious Gabriel storming into the house, but he quickly came to his senses when the archangel waved his discovery in his face. “Where is he Winchester? Where’s Lucifer? What have you done to him?” His tone was calm yet deadly.

“Lucifer’s upstairs but you shouldn’t go up there yet.” Sam could see Gabriel ready to argue so he continued quickly. “He’s been through a lot and he might be scared to see you. Or ashamed. Some pretty horrific things happened to him after God got him trapped.” His words only served to rile Gabriel up more and he disappeared in an instant.

The second Gabriel entered the house Castiel was on guard. Dean was about to ask what had suddenly changed when a familiar face appeared in the room. “Lucifer…” Gabriel moved towards his brother, finally dropping the bloodied phone on the floor, and tried to heal him. The failure of his abilities only frustrated him. “Our father did this?”

Lucifer stirred and Castiel pushed Gabriel out of the way to lay on the bed, mimicking the way he’d seen Dean hold Sam through his nightmares. Lucifer appeared to be comforted by Castiel’s presence and, despite his shame at needing the comfort, embraced it willingly. When his eyes fell on Gabriel a new kind of pain tore through his heart and he spoke, ignoring the way the collar made his words lacerate his flesh. “I’m sorry. Gabri-riel I’m sorry.” He swallowed his own blood, then decided he didn’t want to experience the pain again and turned to Dean. “T-tell Sam-” he was hushed by Castiel, who was afraid of the damage he was causing himself, and listened, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his shoulder.

Dean didn’t trust the newly resurrected archangel and stayed put, watching for any sign of an attack while Gabriel knelt beside the bed. His hand reached up to hold Lucifer’s briefly. “Castiel, when you have a moment I want to speak with you downstairs. Lucifer is in no condition to hear what I have to say,” after his words Gabriel rose and leaned in to lay a kiss on Lucifer’s forehead, whispering, “You are forgiven brother. One of us had to die that day and I’m glad it was me.” Dean followed a fuming Gabriel downstairs, signalling Meg to follow too.

Castiel stayed with Lucifer until he succumbed to sleep once again, this time moving the quilts to cover his sleeping form so he wouldn’t grow too cold without him. Leaving his coat to provide some sort of comfort, Castiel flew downstairs and gave Gabriel a look that said make this quick.

Gabriel nodded and, now a little calmer thanks to Sam’s breathing exercises, spoke with rage, “Father resurrected me to kill him. He told me that you’d all sided with him to end the world, but he- what happened to him?” Dean picked up Meg’s phone and tossed it to Gabriel, the rest of the group silent as Meg finally told them the whole story, having witnessed everything that had happened in hell herself. When she was done Gabriel crushed the phone in his hand. “He’ll pay for what he’s done.”

“How? He’s _God_.”

“I hate to say it but Adam’s right. It’s God. We might want to help Lucifer and gank God like any other monster but how do you kill, or even hurt, the actual God,” Sam put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel glanced around the room, then fixed his eyes on Dean who’d rather suddenly gasped, “Ask your brother. He knows just the horseman we need to see."


	7. Lost Restraints and Mended Bonds

Dean felt all eyes on him, “Death said he was gonna reap God one day sure, but he also said he wanted us to do whatever it takes to lock Lucifer up. How do we know he won’t side with God in all of this?”

“We don’t, but it can’t hurt to try right?” Gabriel glanced around himself, “I’ll have to kill Dean for him to speak with Death. With those _things_ God put on Lucifer causing him so much damage, I’m pretty sure Death’s gotten out of his binding by now.”

“Absolutely not,” Castiel protested. He wasn’t going to let anyone else die. Enough people were suffering. Gabriel smiled, finding Castiel’s transformation from soldier to protector endearing. “Let’s just summon a reaper and they can pass on a message to Death. Or summon Death himself.” There was merit to Castiel’s words.

“We’d have to summon him here. He’ll probably want his ring back for starters so there’s an incentive to show, but we still need an offering or he’ll be pretty damn pissed.”

“Alright feather-head,” Meg pitched in. “It’s late, really late; it’s been a real long day and the more we keep Clarence away from Lucifer the more he looks like he wants to kill you. So how about tomorrow Adam and I ward up a car and go get some fast food, Castiel goes to guard Lucifer and you go get what we need to summon the grand-daddy of dying?”

It took a little more arguing but eventually it was agreed that if things went south with Death they’d all need their strength, meaning being exhausted after a day of the impossible wasn’t going to help any of them. Castiel returned to his post at Lucifer’s side with Meg as Gabriel guarded the house, adding a few wardings he’d learnt during his time as Loki. Adam set up on the couch and Bobby took the armchair with a foot-stool while Sam and Dean managed to share the bed by the window. “Hey Dean? Can I ask you something?” Sam couldn’t sleep, Dean’s earlier words weighing heavy on his mind.

Dean groaned and looked over his shoulder at Sam, “I’m not moving over any further, I’m almost on the edge dude.”

“No, it’s about…” Sam shifted to face Dean’s back. “You said I’m still your little brother and that if you could you’d have the amulet back, but what about when you told me you were going to kill me? Do you still think I’m a monster?”

Dean huffed and turned to face Sam, “What are you talking about? If we had some fight I’ve forgotten about then your nerd brain remembers the stupidest crap. You’re not a monster Sam. And no matter what’s happened, the mistakes we’ve made and the fights we’ve gotten into, I have never wanted to actually kill you. I might say I will when you forget the pie but come on. You know I don’t mean it.” He wouldn’t have said so many words on the matter but there was something in Sam’s eyes and tone that made his ‘big brother’ instincts kick in.

“What about that voicemail?” Sam whispered tentatively. When Dean’s expression made it clear he didn’t know what Sam was talking about he elaborated, “Where you called me a bloodsucking freak, a monster, a vampire, and said that I wasn’t me. That there was no going back and you were going to kill me.”

Dean brushed Sam’s hair away from his face so he could look him in the eyes better, “Sam I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about. I’ve never said anything like that to you over the phone.” He was concerned about where Sam’s head was, especially if he was talking about drinking blood. Dean’s mind went to Ruby and how she’d tricked them both until she had them pitted against each other and Sam stuck in her web.

“You did. The night I freed Lucifer,” Sam took hopeful comfort in Dean’s ignorance about the existence of the message.

Dean took a few minutes to think about that night and the events of it, Lucifer’s rising, killing Ruby, fighting to get into the church and hearing how the bitch had used Sam, Castiel rebelling against heaven to help him, Zachariah and the- oh. “I did try to call you that night, and I tried to leave you a message but I couldn’t get through. I was pissed off at you but I apologised for what I’d said during our fight, and I told you I wasn’t Dad and that we’re brothers, family, no matter what. I said I was sorry. What the hell Sam?” He could see how much those words still stung Sam, even if they hadn’t come from him, and decided to screw how old they were. He moved them both until he was laid on his back on the bed and was holding Sam, letting his brother’s head rest on his shoulder in the way he had when the sasquatch was a toddler. “You’re not a monster, I’m not going to kill you, and yes, I would have the amulet back if I could, but just because it’s gone doesn’t mean we stop being brothers.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Sam smiled and got out of the bed, going over to his folded jeans and pulling the amulet out of his pocket. He got back into the bed, taking up the same position Dean put him in, chuckling quietly at the astounded look on his older brother’s face, “You thought I was just gonna leave it in the trash?”

“Thanks Sammy. I love it,” Dean echoed the words he’d spoken the first time Sam gave him the amulet, taking it and inspecting it for a moment before he put it back where it belonged. He couldn’t believe Sam had held onto the damn thing, but something felt right about the weight against his chest.

In the morning Adam was woken by Meg tapping his cheek, “Rise and shine kid. We got work to do. I already warded the car up for your lazy ass, don’t make me do all the work.” In reality she’d been on edge all night and between spying on the truly adorable bonding between the inseparables and guarding her creator, she’d been working on warding up one of the cars Bobby had managed to fix up. Adam groaned and batted her away, getting himself tugged onto the floor in response. “I’ll buy you coffee, now come on. We haven’t exactly got all day. At some point God is going to notice that the latest in the trend of revivals hasn’t gone home drenched in archangel blood.”

About an hour later saw Gabriel preparing the ingredients while Bobby took notes and Meg took on patrol of the house. Adam was nursing his third coffee of the day, and Sam and Dean were venturing back upstairs. They were surprised to see that during the night Castiel had moved into the bed with Lucifer and was singing what sounded like gentle lullabies – of course they couldn’t be sure with neither of them speaking fluent Enochian. The song, coupled with soft touches to areas that hadn’t been so thoroughly abused, was effectively calming Lucifer, to the point that he barely flinched when the brothers joined them. He did however begin to tremble again when he heard the words, “Cas we need to take him downstairs now. We’re summoning Death. Is he good to walk?”

Castiel glared at Dean, “I hadn’t informed him of our plans yet. Go to Gabriel. We’ll be with you shortly.” Dean and Sam were both shocked and pretty proud of the way Castiel essentially kicked them out, heading back downstairs to try and help with whatever they could. “It’s okay Lucifer,” he assured his brother once they were alone. “We have no intention of handing you over to a horseman. We need his help to save you from our father…” Castiel’s words trailed off and he looked at the fragile equivalent to a man in his arms. It seemed since their rescue, no matter how little the time he would have spent in Hell, his condition had only gotten worse. He wished it was something he could fix with a simple touch, but he also feared that the strong, brave, passionate archangel he had once fought beside so very many years ago would be forever lost to him for God’s actions.

Meanwhile Dean and Sam were getting laughed at by Gabriel, “Castiel is protecting Lucifer about as fiercely as he protected you. It wouldn’t surprise me if you end up having to compete with Luci for who he sticks around with after all this is over.” They glanced towards the doorway when Castiel flew down to them; then set on the bed Sam and Dean had occupied, Lucifer's figure failing to hide in his coat. “If we’re all ready then,” Gabriel tried to hide his sorrow by beginning the summoning.

Meg and Adam joined the group just in time to see Death appear at Lucifer’s bedside. “Well. Isn’t this a strange reunion? Lucifer in- well I’ll certainly be reaping you soon. And Sam. I must admit I was surprised when I didn’t collect you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I-I tried to-to-to fix you. Didn’t wanna hurt you Saa-am,” Lucifer attempted to explain. He knew what Death had meant, that Sam should have, would have, died in that graveyard. Blood spilt from his lips and Castiel was there immediately with a handkerchief to wipe it away.

Dean decided to cut to the chase, “We need your help, respectfully. We have food offerings, and we’re returning your ring, but we’re begging you to help us free Lucifer and kill God.”

“What makes you think I’m capable of doing that?” Death interrupted, tracing a finger across Lucifer’s collar. Castiel barely restrained himself from forcing him away, knowing it would be a battle he couldn’t win.

“You told me. You said you’d do it,” Dean stepped forward, hand outstretched with the ring in his palm.

Death took the ring and put it back on his finger, then assessed the situation. “I can unbind Lucifer here and end his constant suffering or I can kill God, but I will not do both. That would be far too easy.” He found the group of mismatched rebels amusing, and that was enough to convince him to help.

“Release him.” There was no protest when Castiel immediately answered for Dean, only quiet agreement.

“Very well,” Death nodded, snapping his fingers. The collar and cuffs glowed with a bright, burning red, then turned to ash as the horseman touched them. “You have what you wanted. I have released him, but he will still suffer. I have my own issue with the child, so it will fall to you to deal with the trauma. Do not ask anything else of me again unless absolutely necessary.” The elder didn’t give the children around him time for words, disappearing with the offering in a gust of air.

Lucifer looked at his wrists, then brought a hand up to his neck, feeling the bare skin. Finally his eyes settled on the crowd watching him like he was a circus freak and realised that’s what he was. An abandoned, abused child who was far, far from freed from his bindings. In a defeated tone he managed, “Well I suppose you’ll be killing me now boys?”


	8. Exile on Main St. (6x01)

Lucifer stood at the window looking down at the Impala driving away from the house. It had been two months since he’d been freed from his bonds and while his body was mostly healed, his grace was still severely damaged. Castiel approached him and took his hand, stopping him picking open the wound on his wrist. “It’ll never heal if you don’t let it. Are you going to come downstairs today?” Lucifer shook his head and moved back to the bed. His mind wandered back to the day he’d been released by Death.

  
_“Why would we kill you Lucifer? We didn’t do this to make the fight fair. We did it because what happened to you was fucked up.” Dean knelt in front of Lucifer and held his hands, looking at him like he was dealing with a timid child. “You’re safe here. As long as you can prove to us that we aren’t making a mistake believing you can be one of the good guys. No murder, no apocalypse. Just be good and we’ll take care of you.” Lucifer swallowed, relieved when the only pain he felt was the already open wounds chafing._

  
Since then Lucifer had been treated with a mixture of kid-gloves and guarded glances as each occupant of the house tried to decide if he was going to prove them all right or wrong. That day Lucifer had spent in plain sight of as many people as possible, either out of worry for his wellbeing or fear he’d reach for the nearest weapon and start slaughtering them. That night he’d tried to refuse the bed despite his wounds but had been denied on account of him still needing recovery time; since then he hadn’t left the room save to go into the bathroom to bathe. His gaze fell to the wound he’d been picking at and shame settled like a boulder in his abdomen. This wound had only been refreshed a week ago.

  
In Heaven, Raphael approached God, “Father, why aren’t we just destroying the Winchesters? They have turned Castiel and Gabriel away from us. They have Lucifer. Surely they are the enemy. If they are gone then Michael can finally slay the Fallen.” He was frustrated with God’s inactivity and his apparent obsession with waiting for the foolish humans to give back what they had stolen.

  
“The Winchesters and their friends won’t be harmed Raphael. In time they will see the error of their ways, and when that time comes Lucifer will be a reformed angel, more than ready to fall in line with the soldiers in Michael’s fleet. Lucifer will not be defeated with death. No, he will be humiliated to his defeat.” God waved his hand, “Now leave. You have your orders.”

  
The brothers in question had gone for a supply run and had stopped at a diner to pick up dinner for the household. “How long do you think it’s going to take him to recover?” Dean looked to Sam, then raised an eyebrow and turned his head at a hand on his arm. “Can I help you sweetheart?”

  
A woman stood in front of them, dressed simply enough in jeans and a tank top, but had an interesting pattern of tattoos up her arm. “Hey boys. You look a little lonely stood over here. Don’t suppose you’re up for a little fun later tonight?” She reached out and took Sam’s arm, writing her number on it before winking at them and walking away, a saunter to her gait.

  
“Well that was weird,” Sam noted. Neither really had much interest in her, both preoccupied with more important thoughts. “I don’t know Dean, I mean did you hear what Gabriel said about his grace? And he couldn’t even fly from the bedroom to the bathroom. I think it’s going to be a while before he’s up and running. Angels don’t even sleep and Cas says he’s been sleeping ten hours a day.” Sam continued their conversation, his mind drifting back to the week before and the incident that had led to Sam interrogating Castiel.

  
_Sam hadn’t seen Lucifer since his release, and he had been set on waiting until Lucifer was ready to venture to them, but Gabriel and Castiel had gone on a supply run, and Meg was helping Adam learn combat while Dean and Bobby worked on ways to ward the Impala without hurting her. Nobody was upstairs, and nobody was with Sam to the settle whatever was setting his instincts off. Deciding it was time he reintroduced himself to his former possessor, he’d been devastated to find Lucifer, archangel blade in hand, carving into one of his scarred wrists. The wound was opened far deeper than the original to the extent blood was pouring into the water of the tub he was lounged in and Sam feared if he went much further he’d slice his hand off completely. He called out for Dean as loud as he could and took the blade out of Lucifer’s hand, slipping his shirt off and wrapping it tightly around the wrist to try and prevent some of the blood loss. Dean had come running in by then and frozen seeing the red water. The two of them had drained the tub and cleaned Lucifer with the warm spray of the shower before carefully drying him off, but neither could do anything for his wrist. When Gabriel returned he healed it to the best of his ability and it was decided that Lucifer would not only lose his archangel blade until it was agreed he was safe with a weapon, but he would also be supervised at all times._

  
Sam shuddered as he looked at his hands, seeing them dripping with blood. He shook his head to clear the vision, unnoticed by Dean who was picking up the take-out bags. “Come on Sam, the sooner we get back the sooner we eat. I’m starving.”

  
Raphael was leaving Heaven when Michael stopped him, “Where are you going? Father told us he’d prefer it if we stayed in Heaven until he gave the order.” Forever the obedient soldier.

  
“I’m taking a stroll. That’s all. What Father doesn’t know won’t hurt him, and I do quite like certain areas of the Earth. I was thinking of going to Tetepare.”

  
Michael sighed but let him through, “If Father finds out, I will not be dragged into this.” He left quickly satisfied that Raphael was at least visiting an uninhabited island over a populated city, or worse – the Winchesters. He tried to ignore the part of him that wanted to see exactly why the humans had turned so quickly into the Devil’s arms, or what Raphael’s sudden rebellious attitude meant. The interaction did not go unnoticed.

  
When Sam and Dean returned to the house Meg watched them with a wary eye, prompting a defensive attitude from the boys, until they were empty handed and Gabriel was checking them over. “What’s going on? Has something happened?” Too many dark scenarios started planting themselves in Sam’s brain.

  
“Yeah, you’ve been poisoned.” Gabriel sat them down and started moving around the house, ransacking Bobby’s supplies for the ingredients he needed. It occurred to Dean that the best part about living with angels and a demon was going to be the early warning system. “Looks like a Djinn got you.”

  
“A Djinn? But we haven’t even been anywhere near a hunt since-”

  
Dean cut Sam off, “The girl who wrote her number on your arm. She had that weird tattoo and she’s the only one that touched us both while we were out. It has to be her.”

  
Gabriel returned to them with two syringes and injected them with the antidote, preferring to medicate them than use his grace to heal them. “You know if you call her we can find out where she is and hunt her down, hopefully before she kills anyone. I don’t mind going with you to make sure you don’t die.”

  
“After dinner you Idjits,” Bobby took the phone out of Sam’s hand. “You can’t go on a hunt on an empty stomach when you’re so out of practice with them.”

  
“Out of practice my ass,” Dean retorted but they relented, the four humans sitting down at the table to dig into the meal while Meg and Gabriel put away the rest of what they’d stocked up on.

  
Lucifer crept down the stairs slowly, doing his best not to make a sound. His hands were close to his chest, balled into fists now he had no weapon to hold in them. Thoughts of a fortnight before when Sam had stumbled in on him using an archangel blade to slice through his flesh made a stone of guilt weigh heavy in his gut, but he shook his head and proceeded towards the front door. “Where are you going?” A soft voice came from behind him. Lucifer turned and stood like a deer caught in headlights. “Speak to me,” Gabriel urged, moving closer and taking Lucifer’s hands in his own. Lucifer opened his mouth but no words came out. Seeing the rest of the household alerted to his movements he tugged himself out of Gabriel’s grasp and headed back toward the stairs, eyes darting across each figure. Castiel stood at the top of the stairs holding, of all things, a large stuffed dog. When the shaking older angel reached him he wrapped an arm around him and guided him back into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

  
“It’s okay. It was just Gabriel. Come on Lucifer, you were doing so well. Where were you going? I told you I was leaving for just a moment to get you a gift, and I came back with one, see? I have read that humans find comfort in these toys; I hoped you might too.” Castiel rambled. He’d discovered that the continuous speech helped calm his brother when he was shaken up. Relief came when Lucifer reached out and took the dog, curling up with it on the bed. A moment later he joined him, covering him up and holding him.

  
“He’s really messed up isn’t he?” Dean asked quietly, not expected such a strange interaction from what had once been one of the most confident things he’d ever faced, and with good reason to be. Sam hummed and got out his phone, texting the woman and, after a quick conversation, getting an address to go to.

  
“Let’s get this done as fast as possible.” Sam read off the address and went to the fridge, taking out the lambs blood and dipping three daggers in it. Just under an hour later they were stood over the corpses of the Djinns.

  
“I totally forgot about that one you saved me from. Feels like decades ago,” Dean sighed, then looked at Gabriel. “Can you handle the clean up? I’m tired, Sam’s injured and the sooner it’s done the sooner we can get back.”

  
Sam spoke up, “Technically it was almost half a century ago for you. Not to open old wounds or anything.” He didn’t mean it maliciously, “Your memory is gonna be a little spotty with everything we’ve faced.”

  
“And yours isn’t?”

  
“It is. I just remember pretty clearly all the times I’ve lost and almost lost you,” Sam shrugged, then winced. Gabriel offered his hand but Sam shook his head, “I’d rather stitch it up. Save your healing touch for when we really need it. Especially when we’re out of the warding.”

  
The Impala was just pulling back into the scrapyard when an out-of-place familiar face knocked on Bobby’s door. “Upstairs Gabriel, and take Meg with you,” Dean ordered, parking the car and drawing his gun before getting out. “Samuel? What are you doing here? How are you here?”

  
“Dean! Good to see you. I don’t have a lot of time to explain, but you and Sam have been targeted and most likely poisoned by a group of Djinns. We’ve been tracking them and-”

  
“And they’re dead, Sam and I took care of it. We weren’t poisoned, we’re fine. Now answer the question, what are you doing here and how are you back from the dead?” He kept his trigger finger ready but the gun behind his back, Sam mirroring his actions almost exactly.

  
“How did you find out already? Nevermind. I don’t know what brought me back, but since I’m here why don’t we have a chat? I am your grandfather after all, and if you’re still hunting maybe we can work together on this.”

  
“No way,” Sam denied firmly. “Get out of here Samuel. If you’re not you then we’d be idiots to invite you in, and if you are then something brought you back and that’s not always a good thing. You seemed to find us and warn us pretty conveniently.”

  
“Sam’s right,” Dean brought out his gun and aimed it at their grandfather. “Get the Hell outta here before I make sure you don’t come back. I’m sick of angels and monsters screwing with us, so blood or not, we’re not gonna buy whatever you try sellin’.”

  
“Alright,” Samuel had his hands in the air as he walked backwards to his truck, only lowering them to get in and start it. “Can I at least give you my number in case you change your mind?” He wrote it down anyway and held the paper out of the open window at arm’s length. Dean nodded to Sam, who approached just close enough to take it, then backed off again. Samuel gave them a worried glance then started the truck and drove away.

  
“So our grandfather is back from the dead, and he just happened to know about the things that attacked us?”

  
“I agree, that is suspicious,” Castiel commented from behind them, making both Dean and Sam jump, “I can follow him if you want and try to find out what’s going on. Lucifer is concerned about your safety.”

  
“We need to get you a bell man, but yeah, okay. See what you can dig up but don’t get caught and if it gets dangerous then fly your ass straight back here. Got it?” Dean told him, patting his shoulder.

  
“Of course Dean,” Castiel nodded; then glanced up at where Lucifer was watching. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

  
Samuel pulled over once he was a decent distance from the Singer lot, unaware of the invisible angel in the seat beside him, and dialled Crowley’s number, “The Djinns are dead Crowley. And tell Raphael that I’m going to have trouble recruiting Sam and Dean, they’re pretty defensive. Can’t we make do with the other Campbell hunters I’ve gathered… no of course, I know my orders… I just don’t understand… hey those are my grandkids you’re talking about… yes Crowley. We have other leads, we’ll do our best.” Castiel waited until the end of the call to return to the house, not wanting to risk running into Raphael and having plenty to report.


	9. On the Road and Expanding (6x02)

“So Raphael is working with Crowley? Well isn’t that just fantastic.” Dean got himself a beer. “Not bad enough we have the almighty supervillain on our asses, we have to deal with a stuck up archangel and King-of-the-Crossroads team up?”

“It’s bad, but bitchin’ ain’t gonna get us anywhere,” Bobby sighed. “We’re just going to have to keep an eye on God and on whatever those two dicks are doing. Whatever it is, it can’t be good.”

Sam was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes on the ceiling, thinking of Lucifer. “You know we can’t stay like this right? This shifter was proof of that. I want to be here for Lucifer but there’s only so much we can do, and there’s what… seven people here. And the monsters aren’t stopping.”

“So you’re saying we hit the road? I can get behind that plan.”

“I’m saying we take cases,” Sam amended. “People are still out there dying, and if we keep our ears to the ground we might catch wind of anything Crowley and Raphael are doing, or even what Samuel is doing alive.”

“Not to put a knife in the plan, but doesn’t the warding only protect us inside the house? I thought supply runs were risky, think how risky a hunt is gonna be,” Adam pitched in.

“I can give them a few more wardings, a mixture of Pagan and angelic, but you’re right, it is going to be risky. Then again Winchesters have a way of surviving.” Gabriel stepped up to Sam and Dean in turn, laying a hand on each of their chests to ward them.

“Great. I’ll find you a case,” Bobby got to work. “Come on Adam, it’ll be good for you to learn how to tell a case from a hoax or a bat-shit human.”

After Sam and Dean had finished packing up the car they picked up the case from Adam, “Battle Creek, Michigan, four couples slaughtered and four babies taken from locked houses. You think it could be worth checking out?”

“Definitely. If we leave now we should be able to swing it. It’s about… ten hours, but with the way Dean drives-,” Sam joked. “Good call Adam.”

Adam looked proud of himself at the praise and watched his brothers head out. Lucifer was doing the same, agitated that they’d packed so much. He didn’t want them to leave - it wasn’t safe, but he couldn’t do much to help anyone. Feeling useless and defeated, he let Castiel guide him back to the bed and pulled the new toy into his arms. Part of him was tempted to animate it, but he didn’t know how the occupants of the house would feel about him having a puppy. Lucifer closed his eyes and rested his head on Castiel’s chest under the guise of sleep, using what he had of his power to tune himself loosely into Sam and Dean, hoping to know that they were safe.

When they hit Battle Creek, after changing into their suits, Dean hit the local station looking for the case files while Sam went to the latest crime scene looking for information or an indication of what they were dealing with.

Sam did a thorough sweep of the house and questioned the officers on the scene, but when he called Dean he had nothing, “There’s not sulfur or EMF. This might not be our kinda case Dean, but if it is a group of wackos I still want to do my best to catch them before another baby gets taken.”

“I get that Sam but I’m looking at the case files and there’s no leads.”

Sam sighed, then something caught his eyes, “There’s an alarm system. Detective said no system was triggered. Can you see if the other vics had Harper Caine Security systems?”

“You think it’s an inside job?” Dean opened up the laptop and started searching, “I booked us in at the motel. You wanna join me?”

By the time Sam got there Dean had uncovered more information, “Get in the car. You were right about the system but there’s one more in town, and one guess what the latest addition to the family is.”

They got to the house as quickly as possible – too late unfortunately. When they broke in they followed bloody footprints into the living room and almost fell over the two dead bodies. “Sam you find the thing, I’ll find the baby.” They split up, Dean finding his way to the nursery and picking up the crying baby, while Sam continued following the footprints, gun and torch in hand. He was blindsided when the thing barrelled into him, knocking them both to the ground and sending his weapon flying. It went for him but he managed to kick it back and slice it with the sliver knife he kept in his boot. The wound sizzled and the thing ran. “Sam I got the baby, let’s go.” Dean yelled, running from the house towards the car.

Sam grabbed his things, ran after them and got in the car. Better to get the kid the hell out of now he’d lost sight of the monster. “Dean it’s a shifter.”

“You’re sure?”

“Sliced it with a silver knife. No idea what it was doing stealing babies though. I haven’t seen one that targets kids before.”

“Yeah and I have no idea what we’re gonna do with this baby but something tells me it won’t be safe leaving it at the local station.”

“Yeah, you got that right. Maybe… buy a few things at the store for it then drive down to Bobby’s? I know we’re on a case here but we can’t fight monsters and protect a baby.”

“We can’t take the baby to the house either. Lucifer is unpredictable, Meg is a demon and the Halo-Patrol are on our asses.”

“All the more reason to take it to the house warded against the Halo-Patrol, and Gabriel isn’t going to let anyone kill a baby, he’s an archangel. And on our side.”

“Look let’s take him to the 24-hour market and get as much baby crap as we can afford. Then we’ll talk about what we’re doing next. I’d feel safer knowing the kid is in a car seat and has what it needs.”

Sam agreed, impressed by Dean’s initiative. He was even more impressed when they were in the store and Dean seemed to know exactly what to buy. “How do you know all this stuff?”

“You think you were a walk in the park? I was four when I started taking care of you. By the time you were two I was the only one looking after you.” Dean said it like it didn’t really matter. “At this point it sort of comes naturally.” He checked everything they’d picked up then led Sam to the checkout. Sam was taken back a little. Sure he talked about Dean raising him but he never really stopped to think just how much Dean gave for him.

“Guess I should have called you Mom instead of Dean then,” Sam smiled. It was a bad joke but Dean smiled all the same. They were almost done when the baby started crying.

Dean picked him up and bounced him, “Shh, I know. We’re going as fast as we can.”

“Aw, what’s his name?” The cashier asked as she put their items through and Sam bagged them.

“Bobby-John,” Dean smiled back at her. “I’m gonna take him outside Sam, can you pay for all this?” He picked up the car seat that Sam would be paying for and took the baby outside to start hooking him up.

Sam watched them go. When he paid the cashier the woman smiled at him, “You two make an adorable couple.”

“Thanks,” he smiled back awkwardly, not bothering to correct her. He caught a glimpse of the security cameras and noticed an aging woman with shifter eyes heading for the door. Grabbing the shopping quickly, he rushed out to the car, “Dean get in the car now.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, confused when Sam just threw everything in the backseat. The shifter grabbed Sam and punched him before tossing him to the side and reaching for the baby. Sam pulled his knife out and stabbed it in the ankle, then dragged in down and drove the knife into its heart. While he was doing that Dean managed to finish getting Bobby John secured in the car, “Sam get in the car.” They didn’t have time to get rid of the body.

Back at Bobby’s, Adam was learning how to use the various weapons around the house safely, under the watchful eye of Bobby and Gabriel, just in case he hurt himself. “There’s so much to remember about all this.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll come natural eventually. And it doesn’t hurt to work with other hunters.”

“Like if Sam and Dean took me on a case?” Adam asked hopefully. He wanted to help people, but it was a good sign that the boys hadn’t called to say that case was a bust.

Meg joined Lucifer and Castiel upstairs, “How is he Clarence?” She moved to the bedside and stroked Lucifer’s hair. He looked much better than when she’d first come to the Winchesters for help, but he still had a long way to go. Lucifer flinched at first, but calmed quickly, letting Meg do what she wanted. He trusted her. She was probably the only demon he’d ever trust.

Back at the motel room Dean was looking after Bobby John while Sam looked into the missing babies. “This is like diffusing an IED with poop,” Dean told Sam, making them both smile as he finished changing the baby. “Alright, you are golden Bobby John. Time to hit the hay.” He picked up the baby and started humming Smoke on the Water, bouncing him gently to soothe him.

Sam was watching with amusement, “Dean you’re just going to make him cranky again.”

“Shh, it’s working. Okay, I put you down you gonna be a man about it? Hm?” Dean slowly lowered the baby into the crib; then moved over to the bed to clean up.

“Dude you’re actually really good at that. Like, father material,” Sam was impressed.

“Dude I barely kept you alive, I’m just going off of practise. Fatherhood is pretty much sink or swim. Had to be for you, and the skill never really goes away. You’ll be a good dad one day. If we ever get out of this life.”

Sam looked down at the papers. He should really thank Dean properly at some point. “Dean, that baby’s father is still alive. I can’t believe we missed it.”

“What?” Dean picked up his drink.

“This house on Elm. The mother was killed, baby was grabbed, but daddy wasn’t living in the house at the time so he’s still alive. What do you say we go and have a chat?” Sam suggested.

“I say let’s,” Dean stood up, but his eyes were drawn to the crib, “You go. Someone has to take care of Bobby John. You’re more than capable of questioning a guy.” He moved over to the baby, who had started crying again, and gave him the smallest bit of his drink on his fingertip, smiling cheekily. Once the baby was settled he decided to indulge himself in some magic fingers. Beat sleeping with Sam on his chest every night. He loved his kid brother, but damn was he heavy.

Sam pulled up at the garage the surviving father worked at and asked to see him, finding his man straight away.

“I just, I still can’t believe it. I mean, it's one thing to die like that… the poor baby – just into thin air. No thanks to you guys.”

Sam hummed, “Well, that's why I'm here. You had filed for divorce? It's important, I'm sorry.” He continued, learning about the affair and the shifter. Well, it was certainly news to him. It never even crossed his mind that Shifters would be breeding.

Dean was enjoying the vibrations when he heard a splat followed by the baby crying. He sat up slowly and made his way over to the crib, alarmed. On his way the phone rang so he answered, picking up the baby straight after. “Yeah?”

“I talked to the father; he checks out. But the baby… Dean I think the shifter that attacked in the house was his dad.” Sam was already heading back to the motel.

“You think? Kid just exploded into a new body. I gotta clean him up and calm him down. I’ll talk when you get back Sammy.” He carefully let the phone drop from his shoulder to the bed so he could take Bobby John into the bathroom. “Well kid, you may be a monster, but you’re a baby too. I’m not gonna gank a kid. Just don’t gank me, you hear?”

The baby was still crying after Dean had cleaned him up, changed him and given him something to play with, “Come on kid. I’m trying. I promised I won’t hurt you. If you stop crying I’ll pay you in candy. When you’re old enough to eat it.”

There was a knock at the door, “Manager. Everything okay in there?” It was a man’s voice. Dean knew it wasn’t the manager because he’d borrowed the crib for the baby from the manager, a kind middle aged woman with a slight limp and bright, dyed hair.

“Yeah, no, we’re fine! Thank you! Good night!” Dean called out, trying to hush the child. Priority one was protect the kid.

“There’s been some complaints. Mind opening the door Sir?” The man called out again.

Dean pushed himself up and picked up Bobby John. If he could put the baby in the crib he’d have a better chance of fighting without getting the baby hurt. “Uh, it’s not a good time. Just got out of the shower.” Avoiding a fight altogether would be even better for the kid. The door knob rattled. Looked like avoiding a fight wasn’t an option after all. “Damnit Sam where are you… alright, be a man Bobby John. Calm down.” He laid the boy in the crib and got himself into position by the door. When the shifter broke in Dean ran at him with the knife, hoping to disarm the thing; then stepped into a defensive stance in front of the crib.

“Get out of the way,” the shifter ordered.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” As far as Dean was concerned, shifter or not, the baby wasn’t a monster, so it wasn’t going to be taken by one.

“A child should be with his father.”

“Well, I gotta be honest, I’m not really seeing the family resemblance.” What was life without a little humour anyway?

“I’m not just talking about me. I’m talking about our father.” Well that didn’t sound good.  The shifter stepped forward, prompting Dean to move to attack, only to be thrown onto the bed after one good hit. Lucky for him Sam had just arrived, signalled by the bullet that had just gone through the shifter’s heart.

“Well there goes our deposit.” Dean pushed himself back up to grab the crying baby, “We gotta move. Now.” They got everything in the car fast, getting the hell out of there.

“I guess it’s pretty smart. Shifter poses as a guard from the security company to get near the house; then it scopes out the family; then as soon as the dad is gone the shifter takes his place.” Sam was in the back with Bobby John to make sure he was okay for the journey while Dean, for once, stuck to a max of ten miles over the speed limit.

“Yeah, and comes back in nine months to collect the prize. We gotta talk to the others about this. It could be a serious problem.”

“Y’know I thought they were just born that way, X-Men style.” Bobby John laughed when Sam started playing with him.

“Well you were half right. Guess they need a gene? We’ll ask Bobby what he knows.”

“Learn something new every day. Never seen a baby monster before though. He is really cute.”

“Yeah he is. And he’s not really a monster Sam. It’s still just a baby. Not his fault what his father is. That’s like saying we should suffer for John’s mistakes. We have to look after him – we can’t just drop him off an orphanage. They might start a fuss when he turns into a she.”

“Guess you’re right. Just cause he’s a shifter doesn’t mean he’s evil. Like Lucifer. Maybe we can talk to Gabriel. He’s bound to know someone who wants a baby.”

Meg was out front watching the yard when the boys came back, “Is that a baby? Since when are you two babysitters?”

“We’re not. His daddy’s a shifter,” Dean smiled, only to protest when Meg took the baby off of him.

“Shush. I don’t get to see babies often. It might surprise you but I love them.” She carried Bobby John inside and used her powers to clear a safe space on the carpet to sit with him. “Hey there. You’re a fascinating little angel aren’t you? Does he have a name?”

“Bobby John,” Sam smiled, looking to Dean, “We wanted a safe place for him. Meg seems safe enough.”

“What? Bobby John is an orphan?” Meg frowned. “You didn’t…”

“We killed the shifter after the shifter killed his momma.” Dean promised. “Case solved by the way Adam, but there’s something you wanna know Bobby. Apparently there’s some father of all shifters. Hey, where’s Gabriel?”

“He went out to deal with some God stuff. Apparently there’s an issue and one of his kids needs help. He promised he’d be back in a couple of hours. We can pray to him but only if it’s an emergency.”

“Gabriel has kids?” Dean asked.

“I guess. They’re Loki’s kids, but he’s Loki so… I guess?” Adam shrugged. “I’ll go tell Castiel not to worry if the baby starts crying.” He made his way upstairs.

Sam took the baby stuff into the kitchen so he could get the food in the fridge. Of course at the same time Sam walked in the front door, “You have something that belongs to me.”

Immediately Meg picked up Bobby John and disappeared upstairs with him, just as Adam was walking in. “Sorry Adam. There’s a shifter downstairs. Up here is the safest place for the baby. Hey Lucifer look, something innocent.” She sat down in the rocking chair and held the baby, “Stay up here Adam. You’re not ready to hunt a shifter.”

Lucifer got up and looked at the baby before making his way to the landing to peer down at where Dean and Sam were shooting at the shifter to no effect. Bobby lunged forward with a knife, only to be thrown aside. Lucifer had seen enough. That wasn’t just any shifter. He’d recognise an Alpha a hundred miles away. Gathering his strength he pulled away from Castiel and walked down the stairs, past the boys, stopping in front of the Alpha shifter just as it was reaching for Dean. It took one look at Lucifer and changed into Nick’s form.

“What the hell?” Dean’s voice came but Lucifer ignored it in favour of putting both hands on the monster and using all his strength to smite it. When it dropped lifelessly he turned to smile at the boys. Then promptly dropped to the floor, out cold again. Castiel picked him up with the help of Dean and the two carried him back to bed while Sam and Bobby dealt with the Alpha’s body.

When Gabriel returned they were all gathered in the bedroom upstairs, “What happened?”

“Lucifer knocked himself out killing some freakishly powerful shifter that was pretty immune to silver, and Meg’s holding a baby Shifter that we saved after the father killed the mother. I think that’s it.” Dean filled him in.

“Sounds like Lucifer killed an Alpha. Wow. I’m impressed.” Gabriel moved to Lucifer’s side.

“A what?” Bobby had never heard of one before.

“All monsters come from somewhere. The Alpha is the first of each kind. Takes some serious juice to kill one of the bastards. It hasn’t been done before.” Gabriel explained.

“Dean, the Shifter was about to grab you when Lucifer got in the way…”

“So he burnt himself out to save my life? To save our lives.” Dean finished for his brother. He looked over to Bobby John, “I’ll thank him later. Most important question is, who’s gonna take care of the baby?”

“I will. He’s not a monster and honestly I would love a baby.” Meg smiled down at the boy. Nobody noticed Castiel turning his head away, as if he was listening to something else.

Gabriel was about to protest but Dean spoke up, taking the lead again, “There are conditions if you do Meg. Gabriel makes regular visits so we know you’re both safe and that you’re taking proper care of him. And you raise him right, no killing, no stealing, no-”

“I know Dean. I promise. I’ll be the best mother he could hope for. And when he changes forms I’ll deal with it, I’ll help him learn to control it when he’s old enough. What do you mean visit though?”

“It’s not safe for a baby here,” Sam explained. “We’ll find you two a nice house in Sioux Falls so that we’re close. You can do that right Gabriel?”

Gabriel sighed and nodded, “I’ll go now.” In a gust of air he was gone again.

“I have to go as well,” Castiel told them. “Watch over Lucifer while I’m away. He can’t be left alone.” Once again Castiel wrapped his overcoat around his brother and disappeared.

“Tell me that’s not weird,” Dean looked at Sam.  


	10. An Ally, a Home and a Soul (6x03/6x04)

“Hello old friend,” Castiel said to the angel that had contacted him. “The warding here is impressive. But I thought you were dead.”

“Cass, I’m glad you came. Sorry about your grieving. I heard you’re fighting God now that he’s returned. And Gabriel and the Winchesters are on your side? With Lucifer?” Balthazar chuckled, “I never thought it would come to this.”

“What are you doing? What do you want from me Balthazar?” Castiel cautiously stepped towards the former ally.

“Straight to business. I don’t blame you. You may have noticed over angel radio that someone has stolen a few weapons. In fact, I stole a lot of weapons.” Balthazar looked a little too gleeful over the fact and that made Castiel cautious.

“Why? And why tell me?”

“I’ve been hearing all about you and as far as I’m concerned, you and me Cass,” Balthazar pointed back and forth between them, “Nothing’s changed. I want to help. If you’re siding with Lucifer and fighting God, and even Gabriel is on your side, then that must be the better path. I’m following in your footsteps, or trying to at least. You’ve done a little more than rebel. You were a good friend to me Castiel; now I want to be a good friend to you.”

“I’m not starting a war, why bring me the weapons?” Castiel stepped closer to him.

“Raphael. You didn’t know? See, I come bearing information. He’s up to something. I don’t trust him, or any of Heaven right now. I have the weapons in a safe location, as soon as you need them: call on me and I will come bearing arms.” Balthazar held his arms wide open in a theatrical gesture.

“Thank you brother. Should you find yourself in need, Bobby Singer’s home is powerfully warded, but I can carve the entrance key into your vessel.” Castiel offered protection in return.

“What about this one?” Adam was using Sam’s computer to look at house listings for Meg. “It’s got a front and back garden, both fenced, two bedrooms, a large bathroom, kitchen, dining room, living room and study, which you could turn into a playroom for him.”

“Let me see,” Meg moved over to him. “I like it. What do you think Bobby John? Wanna live there with your new mommy? Of course you do. Yeah.”

Adam prayed to Gabriel, waiting for him to appear, “We’ve found a house. Your turn to do your magic.” Gabriel nodded at Adam and left to ward up the house before he bought the thing. It was better to be safe than sorry after all.

“Didn’t think I’d ever see the day,” Bobby hummed, pouring himself some scotch. “A demon and a shifter, part of the family. Adam you better get back to training. The boys are gonna need you when my number’s up.”

“What do you mean? You’ve got years in you yet, maybe more if you cut back on the booze a little,” Adam joked.

Bobby shook his head, “Sold Crowley my soul so the boys could get some much needed information, and even though he said he’d give it back he’s refusing to. Pretty soon he’s gonna drag me to Hell.”

“Then we stop him. I’ll ask Meg for anything she knows about demons. I want to help Bobby. This is the perfect way to prove my worth to you guys, and with everything going on, Sam and Dean hunting, Lucifer needing around-the-clock care, Meg raising a baby, you need someone who has the time to focus.” Adam wanted to prove his worth and he cared about Bobby, thinking about him going to Hell was unsettling. He deserved better than that.

“Hey Dean, I think I found a case,” Sam was sat in the kitchen drinking a beer with Dean. “Kenosha, six bodies, chests cracked wide open.”

“Wisconsin? Could be ghosts, demons or witch maybe? Worth checking out. It’s a few hours drive though, do you wanna rest up or head straight out?”

“As long as you’re good to drive I can sleep in the car. Sooner it’s dealt with the sooner we can get back right?”

The two headed out while Bobby got back to researching Alphas and Adam asked Meg what she knew about Crowley. “Crowley? That pain in my ass. His real name is Fergus MacLeod, pathetic little Scottish man that sold his soul for three more inches to screw around with. What else do you wanna know?”

Castiel heard himself being summoned by Crowley on his way home. Curious about the potential exchange, he scanned the area for anything suspicious and landed in front of the demon. Lucifer could wait a few more minutes, surely. “What do you want Crowley?”

“I want to make a deal. Isn’t that always what I want?” Crowley smirked. “Ah-ah, listen, then speak. Heaven is a right mess since God came back and changed the rules of the game. Some people, yourself included, want to keep up the good fight, save the sodding world, blah blah… blah. Others, like Raphael, want to get back to the good book, bring back the apocalypse. Kill Lucifer, complete God’s plan, all will be right, yada yada yada.”

“So that’s Raphael’s plan? He wants the apocalypse to happen.” Castiel summarised. That explained why Balthazar was offering him so many of Heaven’s weapons. “But why resurrect Samuel – and what do you want with Alphas?”

“So you’ve heard about that. Good. Raphael needs power to do this. Power on a phenomenal level – power to rival God himself. There’s only one power source strong enough, human souls, and there’s only one place with enough of them to harvest without complications, purgatory. Now he needs help, which is why he’s hired me, but he’s only allowing me to live. I want a cut of the souls. I say you and I work together. Split the souls 50/50. You get all the power you need, and I get the rest.”

While Crowley had been speaking, Castiel had been praying to Michael, _I wish to meet and speak without aggression brother. I will come alone._ “All right. You have a deal.” He had a lot of explaining to do when he got home. It occurred to Castiel that he no longer deemed Heaven his home, and it really didn’t bother him.

Gabriel returned a little while later, while Meg was telling Adam all about burning the bones of demons. “The house is ready for you Meg. I’ve moved the baby’s things and put in all the basic furniture you wanted.”

“Thanks Halo. Tell Clarence when he gets back to drop in sometime. Once Lucifer’s recovered of course.”

“I’ll stay here while Gabriel takes you. I can do some research watching over Lucifer. Just don’t be too long,” Adam settled in Meg’s chair with the laptop, searching for a way to get Crowley’s bones.

Michael met Castiel in an old, abandoned barn, the two of them unarmed without back up. “I have taken a risk to meet with you brother, I hope this is important.” Michael began.

“It is. I have discovered that Raphael intends to overthrow our father and have you and Lucifer continue the apocalypse.” Castiel returned, posture firm but face sincere.

“Raphael has been leaving Heaven more frequently without reason but you must be mistaken Castiel.” Michael shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

“He is trying to capture Alphas, open Purgatory, steal the souls and has employed a demon to help him as well as resurrected Samuel Campbell.” Castiel insisted.

“I don’t know what you expect me to do about it. I disagree with Raphael if what you’re saying is true but I must follow my orders, and besides that Heaven is in chaos at the moment. I simply have no time. Investigate further and report to me what you find, I’ll help where I can. But beyond that we are enemies brother.” Michael was distressed.

“I just thought you would be interested in helping when the time comes. But then you let Lucifer suffer so why would you care?”

“Lucifer, how is he? And why have so many turned against us? God is right in this Castiel, whatever he has done. He is always right.”

“Lucifer is suffering. Perhaps dying. And God is wrong Michael, it is time you see that.” Castiel left, not wanting to argue further.

Michael was left alone to contemplate the words, feeling helpless. He’d look into Castiel’s claims and hope that Raphael wasn’t truly trying to open Purgatory.

Gabriel returned to Lucifer’s side and tried to mimic what Castiel would do, keeping the coat tight around Lucifer, the dog in his arms, the blanket covering up to under his chin and his arms around him in a secure embrace that wasn’t constricting. It was harder than Cass made it look.

Bobby got up when there was a knock at the door, answering it to Rufus. “Hey Bobby, word is the apocalypse is over. I figured we could have a drink… did the boys make it?”

“Yeah, the boys made it. We got Adam back too, here he comes now,” Bobby let Rufus in as Adam came down the stairs. “They’re on a hunt at the moment but I’ll be happy to drink with ya.”

“Always working. Well I guess the monsters don’t take a break. Adam looks tense though. Don’t overwork the poor kid.” Rufus helped himself to the good stuff, making Bobby roll his eyes.

“I’m trying to find what I can about Crowley. I know his name – I just need to find his bones. If we can burn them we can kill him, so I figure if we have them we can trade them for Bobby’s soul.”

“Smart kid,” Rufus drank.

“I thought bone burning was myth, are you sure he’ll give me my soul for ‘em?”

“Yeah, Meg told me it’s true. It’s why she’s got her bones hidden in one of Lucifer’s crypts, and why she’s the only one who knows where that crypt is.”

“I can take a look if you want. Call in a couple favours?” Rufus offered.

Adam and Bobby shared a glance, and then nodded, “Yeah, anything that you can do would be great. As soon as we have them we can get past this.”

“You know when I was taking to him he let slip that he likes Craig. It's, uh-”

Rufus interrupted Bobby, “It's Scotch. Only made and sold in a tiny area on the north tip of Caithness county. It's peaty and sharp, with a long finish of citrus and tobacco notes,” Bobby stared at Rufus. “Hey, what? What am I, a heathen? I know what Craig is. It’ll help my guys know where to look.” He got out his phone and went outside to make a few calls.

“Don’t worry Bobby, we’ll fix this.” Adam promised.

While they waited for Sam and Dean, Bobby decided to give Adam some on the job training. “I trust Meg, I just want to be able to say we tried it out so that we don’t have to give away to Crowley how we found out. Last thing we need is him getting his hands on Meg and the baby. So we’re gonna grab us a demon and their bones.”

“Can I help with that?” Castiel offered. He’d returned in time to hear Bobby’s explanation, “I can help you find a demon and bones before I return to Lucifer’s side.”

“Thanks Cass. That would make it quicker. Don’t suppose you can mute the demon too? Don’t want Lucifer to hear any screaming.”

About an hour later their theory was confirmed and Adam was playing with Bobby’s digger, learning how to dig a grave. “This is fun!” Castiel had helped them burn the demon and then gone back up to Lucifer. He’d been gone too long as it was.

“How is he?” Castiel took Gabriel’s place on the bed, holding Lucifer, while Gabriel took up the space in the rocking chair.

“It’s worrying that he hasn’t woken up yet. I’ve been trying to heal him. I shouldn’t have left. If I’d been here…”

“Don’t Gabriel. You had to help your child, this isn’t your fault.” Castiel tried to comfort him.

“I guess. Speaking of kids, Meg wants you to visit her some time after Lucifer wakes up.”

The trio were left in peace for almost an hour before Bobby called Gabriel downstairs, “Take a look at this. I have no idea what it is.”

“Looks like it’s from a Lamia. They don’t leave Greece, but they can be a bitch.” Gabriel hummed.

“Sam and Dean are hunting one in Wisconsin,” Bobby handed the phone to Gabriel. “Just tell ‘em how to kill it?”

“Weird,” Gabriel put the phone to his ear. “Yeah, you’re hunting a Lamia.”

“Come again?” Dean looked at Sam; then the two started walking away from the victim.

“A Lamia, it’s a monster that never usually hunts outside of Greece. There’s two ways that I know to kill one.”

“Great, what’s the easiest way to gank it.” Dean smiled at Sam. Maybe they could be on the road home again by the end of the day.

“Silver knife blessed by a priest. That shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

“Thanks Gabe.” Dean hung up. Of course by now Gabriel knew the Winchesters well enough, and it was strange that a Lamia was so close, so he wrote down for Bobby the other way to kill a Lamia and returned to Lucifer. Turned out he was right to worry when after some time, while Bobby was helping Adam clean up the house a little, the phone rang again. “What’s the other way to kill the Lamia?”

“What happened to the silver knife blessed by a padre?” Bobby put the cloth he was using down in the sink and dried his hands.

“Yeah, that didn’t pan out,” Dean looked from the dead priest at his feet then at Sam who was getting thrown into a pillar.

“Gabriel wrote it down. Hang on,” Bobby picked up the paper as there was a knock at the door.

“Police!” Adam looked at Bobby, alarmed by the shout from outside.

“Balls. Keep cleaning Adam, I’ll get it.” He moved towards the door, “Where are you Dean?”

“In a church. In a rectory. Hurry up Bobby, Sam’s getting his ass kicked.”

“Is there a kitchen?” Bobby paused.

“Yeah,” Dean moved towards it.

“Find salt and rosemary.” There was a pounding again at the door that got Bobby moving.  He opened the door and held a hand up to the Sheriff and agent. “My mom, just a sec.”

“Rosemary! I got it!” Dean looked over his shoulder again when Sam yelled in pain.

“Great, great, now blend the herbs, sauté over a high heat and cook well. I gotta go. Enjoy the roast mom.” Bobby hung up, trusting his boys to get the job done.

“Mr Singer, I’m Agent Adams, I believe you know Sheriff Mills.” The agent put his badge away and the two followed Bobby into the kitchen. The agent showed them a sketch, “Have you seen this man? Rufus Turner, aka Luther Vandros, aka Ruben Studdard.”

“No, we’ve never seen that dick.” Bobby crossed his arms and Adam dried his hands, standing beside him.

“How do you know he’s a dick?”

“Lucky guess.” Bobby shrugged, ignoring Jody rolling her eyes.

“Funny. ‘Cause I got a couple of guys working the highway said they saw him pull in here this morning.”

“Well, that’s ridiculous.” Bobby played working stiff. “Look, it’s a workday, and Adam here’s gotta finish cleaning up.”

“I just want to take a look around.” He hated the persistency of a Fed. They were almost as bad as hunters, of course they never got the job done as well as a hunter.

“You got a warrant sonny?” Bobby stepped forward.

“Well, do I need one, sir?” Agent Adams challenged right back.

Jody intervened. “Okay fellas, put the rulers away. Zip up. Look, Bobby here is a kind of a crank. And he ain't what you call a fan of big brother, but me and him – how long I been arresting you now? Ten years?”

“Thereabouts.” He’d let the crank comment slide this once.

“Yeah, we got a history, so... what do you say just let me scope the place out? That okay? You could just wait outside.”

The agent looked reluctant as he stepped back, but he would likely take advantage of the situation somehow. “Five minutes.”

Bobby waited until he left, “Why did you send him outside?”

“’Cause I didn’t think you’d want him in here.”

“I don’t. I’ve got a recovering, unconscious, tortured, traumatised family member upstairs. That agent would probably scare the crap outta him. Not the mention all the weapons.”

“My point, almost. You can tell me more about that later.”

“Yeah, sure, but Adam and I just buried another body in the yard.” Watching Bobby and Jody exchange like a couple made Adam laugh just a little inside. It was cute in its own way. Not that he’d ever say it.

“Damnit,” Jody went to the door to check out the window. “He’s not there.”

“Balls! Adam, keep cleaning up in here, I’ll deal with this.”

“You sure you’ll be alright?” Adam worried.

“Yeah,” Bobby went outside with Jody while Adam sighed and continued. He needed a clean kitchen to cook for Lucifer later anyway.

“Mr Singer, come with me, please. Do you mind explaining this?”

Bobby sighed at the obviously broken ground. Castiel had insisted they use the fertilising properties of the body for good and had brought soil to fill the hole with. “My… well I’ve sort of taken in my boys’ best friend. He’s a little nutty. He wanted to put a flower bed in here close to the hose so it could be watered, but he said I’m polluting the earth with the scrap yard so I had to give something back. Hence the flowers, and I think he wants to plant a couple trees. Use to be a septic tank in there but it exploded. I cleaned it up pretty well and let him use that land. Naturally fertilized by the contents or some crap he said.”

When Bobby got back inside he got to helping Adam again. “We’re good. Castiel’s a life saver for planting that rose bush.”

When Sam and Dean returned the smell of home cooked food felt amazing. “Woah, what happened here? The place looks great Bobby,” Sam smiled, taking a place at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, Adam and I worked our asses off. Lucifer woke up half an hour ago. Think you can take him some soup for me?”

“I’ll do it,” Dean took the bowl. “I owe him a thank you anyway. Dish me up whatever’s cooking.” He took the soup upstairs and smiled at Lucifer, who was sat cross legged on the bed with Castiel and Gabriel. “Got some food,” he handed the bowl to Castiel, who stirred it with the spoon. “Wanted to thank you Luce, you saved my life man. Thank you.”

Lucifer moved his hands, prompting Dean to look at Gabriel in confusion. “He said you saved him first.”

“Yeah well, thank you anyway. But focus on getting better, okay? We want our buddy back, ready to run around and play drunk twister with us.” Dean joked. He left quickly, not wanting Lucifer to feel bad about the fact Castiel was feeding him. He sat opposite Sam at the table and tucked into the cooling food while Rufus walked in.

“Bobby you owe me, but I don’t have long before I gotta get moving. I don’t need to get caught here again.” Rufus held up a folder.

“I owe you half a dozen at least, but what’s this?” Bobby asked. “And you need to be careful. Had the real feds looking for you here earlier.”

Rufus grinned, “Thanks for the heads up. I got a lead on your boy Crowley. AKA, Fergus Roderick MacLeod,” He started reading from the file. “Born in Canisbay, Scotland, 1661.”

“Great, but what’s that gonna get me?” Bobby folded his arms.

“Crowley had a son.” Rufus put the folder on the table and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

“Did he now?” Bobby picked up the folder.

“Yeah, by the name of Gavin. Moved across the pond when his parents bit it. Captained a trading ship that went down in Massachusetts in 1723. Couple of Cousteau wannabes found the wreck about 30 years ago. No bones, but this is his signet ring.” He handed it over to Bobby. “Hope it works out for you.”

“Thanks Rufus. I think I owe you a couple more for this.” Bobby looked at the ring and went into the study to summon himself a ghost.

When it came to summoning Crowley, Bobby decided to do it outside. Better to keep Crowley outside of the house to protect Lucifer. Castiel was watching from the window while Lucifer rested in bed. After getting a location for the bones, Gabriel had taken the three Winchester boys to Ireland, then hidden, not ready for Crowley to know he was back yet, if Raphael hadn’t told him already.

Bobby didn’t bother shielding his eyes from the red sparks as he waited for Crowley. He was surprised to see Crowley looking so tired, though the bored was expected. “Well you look like hammered crap.”

“And you’re a vision as always,” Crowley retorted. He looked around his feet at the devil’s trap. “Not inside the house? Hiding something?”

“None of your concern. You know why you’re here.”

“Don’t we both know how this game ends? Really Bobby, you gotta know when to fold 'em.”

Bobby answered without a beat, more than happy to keep the conversation on his soul and away from the things in his house. “Word on the street is that ever since Lucifer went to the pokey, you’re the big kahuna downstairs.”

“I see you’ve been reading the trades,” At least he didn’t deny it.

“Trouble in Paradise?”

“Mate. You… have no idea.” Crowley pulled a bottle out of his coat and sipped from it, “Could’ve at least brought me a glass. I thought,” another sip, “when I got the corner office,” he put an antacid on his tongue, then washed it down with the alcohol, making a face. “It was going to be all rainbows and two-headed puppies. But if I’m being honest, it’s been hell.” He drank again.

“I thought that was the point.” Bobby watched him put the bottle away.

“You know what the problem with demons is?”

“They’re demons.”

“Exactly. Evil lying prats. The whole lot of them. And stupid. Try to show them a-a new way, a better way. And what do you get? Bugger all! You know, there's days that I think Lucifer's whole ‘spike anything with black eyes’ plan wasn't half bad. Hmm. Feels good to get it off my chest. We should make this a thing.”

“Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?”

“A little.” Bobby’s dirty look was priceless to Crowley. “Anyhoo. Obviously not here for a social call. So on with it.

“I want-”

Crowley interrupted. “Save you the recap. In fact I'll do the shorthand for you.” He pointed to Bobby, “I want my soul back, idjit.” He pointed at himself, “'Fraid not.” Back to Bobby, “But I'm surly and I got a beard. Gimme! Blah, blah, blah. Homespun cornpone insult, witty retort from yours truly. The bottom line is: you get bupkis. Are we done?”

“Just getting started.” He couldn’t wait to wipe that smirk off of Crowley’s face. He looked to the left where Gavin had appeared and back to Crowley, who looked shocked, though Bobby couldn’t tell if it was fake or not considering what he’d learned.

“Gavin? Is that you? It-it's been so long. I love you so-” Crowley broke off into a laugh, dropping the emotional act. “Sorry. Your soul for my boy. Is that it, right? I've got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but problem is, I loathe the little bastard. You want to torture him, just let me pull up a chair and watch. Hell, burn his bones and send him down to me and we can have a family reunion. That right, son? You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time, my friend.” Gavin had remained stoic for Crowley’s little act, so Bobby took it as a cue to talk.

“He ain't a chip,” Bobby shook his head. “I was just using him to dig up dirt on you. And since Gavin hates you maybe even more than you hate him, he was more than happy to squawk.”

“What did you tell him, son?”

Gavin smirked, “Everything.” He seemed happy as he flickered out. Part of Bobby hoped he’d get the trip upstairs soon – he was an alright kid as far as ghosts went.

“I know it all now,” Bobby stepped towards the devil’s trap. “Fergus. You may be king of the dirt bags here but in life you were nothing but a two-bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt.”

“Just trying to hit double digits,” Crowley’s retort made Bobby smile with satisfaction. “So, you got a glimpse behind the curtain. And?”

“And now I know where you’re planted.” Bobby picked up the phone at his feet and tossed it to Crowley, who caught it and put it to his ear. Dean was on the other line.

“Hiya Crowley!”

“Dean.  It's been a long time. We should get together.” Crowley was trying to figure out what game the Winchesters were playing.

“Sure. We'll have to do that when I get back.” Dean grinned, looking between Sam and Adam, who seemed to be enjoying the view of the castle.

“Back?” Crowley was confused.

“Yeah. Me and Sam, oh and Adam,” Dean winked at his newest little brother. He couldn’t wait until this was behind them. The prank wars were going to be epic. “We’ve gone international. In fact, we’re in your neck of the woods.”  He looked down at Crowley’s body. “Did you really used to wear a skirt?” He didn’t care what Sam called it – that was a skirt.

“A kilt. I had very athletic calves. What’s the game?”

“Dominoes, in fact we just dug yours up.”

Crowley panicked and tried to trick Bobby, how could he have known anyway, “This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing. It’s a myth.”

“I know an employee of yours who would disagree.” So Bobby had tested it. Crowley cursed mentally.

“That’s where she got to.”

“You demons. You think you're something special. But you're just spirits. Twisted, perverted, evil spirits. But end of the day, you're nothing but ghosts with an ego. We torch your bones, you go up in flames.”

A clicking sound over the phone caught Crowley’s attention. “You hear that Crowley? That’s me flicking my Bic for you.”

“You bones for my soul. Going once… going twice…”

Crowley glared at Bobby. “Bollocks.” He lifted his hand to bring Bobby’s contract to the surface; then wiped it away to erase his claim.

“You can go ahead and leave in the part about my legs.” Bobby added quickly. Crowley rolled his eyes. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Now if you don't mind.” Crowley looked down at the trap. Bobby nodded and kicked a hole in it.

Crowley didn’t want to take any chances. He grabbed a bag then went to his grave. “I believe those are mine.”

All three boys turned to look at him, but Dean spoke, “You know, now that I think about it, maybe I'll just napalm your ass anyhow.” Dean flicked open his lighter, but Sam closed it again to his surprise.

“Dean, he's a dick, but a deal’s a deal. And if we can’t keep our deals then we’re no better than he is.” Sam had a point.

Crowley shook his head petulantly and marched past them, “I don't need you fight my battles for me, Moose. Get bent.” He knelt down and carefully put his bones in the bag quickly. When he stood he looked between the trio, “Now, if you'll excuse me. I’ve a little hell to raise.”

As soon as he was gone Dean prayed to Gabriel, who came and took them back to Bobby’s. “I appreciate you boys helping me. All of you.”

“Adam’s right, you’re family Bobby. You needed us,” Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

“Now that that is dealt with, I have a confession,” Castiel spoke from behind them. “That everyone needs to hear.” He glanced up the stairs, where Lucifer was lurking at the top, listening. “I have not betrayed you, and I never would. You are my family. I love you. All of you.” He looked around them. “I was called away by Balthazar…” Castiel began, and continued on to tell them everything that had occurred between himself at Balthazar, Michael and Crowley. When he was done he added, “I am not doing this to betray you. I’m doing it to learn what they are doing so that if it is dangerous I can stop it, we can stop it.”

There were a few moments of silence before Dean spoke up, “Okay. Don’t worry Cass. You’ve come to us, you’ve told us everything, and we all believe you.”

“Yeah,” Sam added, “You’re doing the smart thing. You should keep playing Crowley and learn what you can. We trust you Castiel.”

Lucifer came down slowly and hugged Castiel from behind, face pressed between his shoulder blades in his own confirmation that he believed in him.


	11. Blood and Fangs and Doubt (6x05/6x06)

The problem with sleeping on your brother, Sam discovered, is that it’s impossible to get out of bed without waking him up. After getting a few hours of sleep he’d woken to find Dean still snoring and getting out of bed was no doubt an impossibility. Lucky for him his phone was within reach. Sam figured he may as well look for a case while he waited, it would keep his mind off of Lucifer at least. By the time Dean woke up forty minutes later, Sam was reading up on six disappearances in Limestone, Illinois.

“Hey, what’re you doin’?” Dean scratched his chest, just below his amulet, and yawned, “Get off me, man’s gotta pee.” He waited until Sam shifted to get out of the bed. When he came back he pulled on his jeans while Sam talked.

“Six disappearances in Illinois – could be our thing. It’s the middle of the night so if we leave a note…”

“Should be there in time to pull out the Fed suits if we need to. Alright, you get the car ready I’ll grab a shower.”

“What about me?” Sam protested.

Dean grinned, “Well you’ll have to do something while I’m grabbing the road food. Can’t trust you to pack a cooler, that’s for sure.” Sam got the car packed quickly so it was no surprise to Dean that when he stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, he found Sam in Lucifer’s room. “You’re really worried about him, aren’t you?” he whispered. Sam gave him a half smile. “Come on. Bathroom’s free.”

By the time the boys got to Limestone it was daylight, giving them just enough time to check into a hotel room before they hit the local station. Sam went for the reports while Dean ordered them breakfast.

Meanwhile back at Bobby’s Gabriel was sharing his best pranks with Lucifer and Castiel, hoping to cheer his brother up a little. Physically he seemed like he was recovering well, but Gabriel was worried about how complex his mind must be for him to be having so many mental difficulties moving past what had happened. He worried it would be months, or even years, before he got his Lucifer back, if he ever did. Bobby and Adam had woken up as well, and had decided to pay a visit to Meg as soon as they’d eaten, wanting to see how she was doing first hand.

“Hey,” Sam joined Dean, sat on a low wall next to the car, “You’re looking pretty stoked about that heart attack in cardboard.”

“Yeah, yeah, what do you got, health freak?” Dean rolled his eyes and took a mouth full of his breakfast. “Got your pancakes, eat up.”

“Six girls in seven days, as you know, but it’s more disappearances than this city has seen in over a year.” Sam handed him the missing posters and tucked into his own breakfast. “All about the same age and-” he took another bite.

“And cute,” Dean noted, making Sam scoff through his mouthful. “Hey, ice cream comes in lots of flavours Sam. And I’m not talking about me – I’m talking from a monster perspective. Something could be hunting them for their appearance.”

“You could be right, half a dozen girls, late teens, a shower away from greatness. It sounds like a profile. I wonder what else they got in common.”

“Well, six directions to go here. Pick a number.” Dean put the papers down to continue eating.

“Seven.” Sam smiled at Dean’s confused face. “Another call just came in today. I say we eat up and start asking questions.”

Gabriel had an idea for cheering Lucifer up, “Hey, if you love that toy so much do you wanna see my puppy? I mean he’s not really a puppy, but he is cute. That I can promise.”

“You have a puppy? And it’s still alive?” Lucifer asked softly, concerned.

Gabriel chuckled, “Yeah, you thought I’d get a puppy and not make sure he could live with me forever? Wait here, I’ll go get him.” He disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a jack russell. He put the dog on the bed and watched it approach Lucifer to lick his face. Lucifer laughed quietly, petting the dog.

“I like him. What’s his name?”

Bobby and Adam were impressed by how well Meg had set up things for Bobby John, “You’re actually not bad at this,” Bobby commented, watching her feed him.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. I wanted the baby, I’m not going to mistreat him or hurt him. And it’s nice to be needed, now that Lucifer has taken to Castiel as a nursemaid.”

“Speaking of Castiel, we should keep you in the loop.” Adam decided, “It’s only fair.”

“What’s going on boys?” Meg raised an eyebrow. Bobby sighed and the two started to relay what Castiel had told them the night before, as well as what had happened getting Bobby’s soul back.

When they got back to the hotel after checking out the seventh girl’s room, the boys had time before they had to be at The Black Rose, so Sam got out his laptop to do a little digging. “Woah. Dean, check it out. Okay, so it’s definitely vampires. Last night a blood bank van got jumped, they took everything. And the drive was found with his throat ripped out.”

Dean looked over Sam’s shoulder, “Why? They grabbed the kids, that’s food, so why do they need the blood? Doesn’t add up to drink cold blood when you’ve got a warm, fresh source. Seven of them in fact.”

“Guess we need to find the nest and figure it out,” Sam sighed. “We better get ready. Sun down isn’t too far away.”

The Black Rose was as bad as Dean anticipated it would be, “Well, you wanted emo chicks, I think we hit ground zero.” He took his beer from the waitress, “Thank you.” Dean looked at her outfit, “You think she wears all that rubber to the beach?” While Sam looked around he stared at the label on the bottle, “We should really sit down and have a beer together more often, just you and me. I kinda miss it.”

“Me too. Over there,” Sam nodded to where some guy almost looked like he was smelling the girl he was coming on to. “What do you think? He’s hitting on her hard enough. Real?”

Dean looked; then half shrugged, “Well it’s hard to tell. And we got multiple choice.” He noted two other couples dressed up like cheap vampires.

“Three of them, two of us,” Sam looked between the three. Both were surprised when one of the guys they were watching started kissing another man. It was good news for them: the couple didn’t fit the profile.

“Make that two of them.” They kept watching until both couples started to leave, “Alright, you go with Efron, I got Bieber.” Dean followed his couple out of the club and into the alley, breaking up the cheap make out session.

“What the- what the hell are you doing?” The boy complained as the girl ran away.

Dean shoved him up against the dumpster, “Open your mouth!” He couldn’t tell if the kid was human or not through the cheap, plastic fangs. “Take those out. Take ‘em out.” Yep, definitely human. “Ugh, for the love of- what, are you 12? Are you wearing glitter?”

“I only do it to get laid, man.” The kid just wanted to get away from the guy breaking up his night.

“Does it work?” When Dean was a kid he remembered it being a lot easier, leather jacket, nice car, bad-boy attitude. “I’ll be damned. All right, MMMBop your way outta here. Go, go.” He watched the kid run, “And use a condom.” The world did not need more of that crap. He shook his head and turned to walk away, chalking it up as a bust, when someone caught his attention.

“You’re pretty,” Boris stepped out of the shadows.

“I’m sorry?” Dean turned.

“I said you’re pretty,” he smiled.

“Yeah, sorry again, pal. I don’t play for your team,” Dean turned, knowing if Sam was there the jokes would start coming. So what if he occasionally had a thing for maybe cute guys. He was still manly. Flying through the air was a definite surprise however. Dean picked himself up out of the garbage and grabbed the closest thing resembling a weapon, taking a swing at the stranger, only to be pinned himself.

Sam came running around the corner, ready to help, but froze when he saw the vampire feeding Dean its blood. When he could finally make his body move he ran forward, “No!”

“Sammy?” Dean looked up at him, mouth bloody. He was too late.

Sam helped him up and got him back to the hotel room as fast as he could; feeling like his world was crashing down. He couldn’t let this happen to Dean, he wouldn’t accept that he’d failed him like this.

“Oh my God, what is that sound?” Dean groaned.

Sam watched helplessly as Dean went around the room, smashing lamps, hitting the walls, breaking the alarm clock. He shut off the lights when Dean asked and helped him sit down. “I’m going to pray to Gabriel, maybe he can help. I’ll fix this Dean.” He couldn’t bring himself to tell him he’d let this happen.

“Of all the ways to die, I never thought I’d be going out like this,” Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “When Gabriel comes I want you to leave so he can kill me. You don’t have to watch it happen Sammy.”

“Dean, nobody is going out.” Sam closed his eyes and prayed to Gabriel, hoping beyond all odds he could save Dean.

Gabriel got Sam’s call and left his brothers with his dog, telling them the boys needed his help. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’re okay.” He appeared in the room and assessed the situation, “What have you done now?”

“Sam’s heart is beating so damn fast I wanna sink my teeth into him,” Dean groaned, bearing his fangs. Sam got up and stood behind Gabriel for safety. “Good boy Sammy. Safer over there. Kill me Gabriel, before I hurt him, just don’t make him watch.”

“Please tell me you can save him Gabriel,” Sam begged.

“Come on Sam, I’m a monster. This is not a problem that you spitball. It has to be done before I hurt somebody, before I hurt you.” Dean argued.

“Calm down Dean, it’ll be easier to control. There is a cure, but I need to know that you haven’t drank human blood yet.” Gabriel intervened.

“He hasn’t,” Sam promised. “I brought him straight here after he was turned. No blood at all.”

“Good. It means we can cure him then. We just need a few things first. I can get most of the ingredients, but I need you two to get the blood of the vampire that turned him.”

“Okay. I remember the guy that did it. We can do this,” Dean nodded. “This better work.” He walked past them into the bathroom and washed his face of the blood still around his mouth.

Gabriel retrieved an empty syringe and handed it to Dean. “Be careful. Not a drop of human blood or you’re dead. Find your way into the nest and text Sam where it is. Or pray it to me. He’s going to help me get the rest of what we need – then we’ll come in and help you take the rest of the nest out.”

Dean nodded and checked he had his machete and some dead man’s blood.

“Is he going to be safe out there on his own?” Sam worried.

“Safer than he would be with you. Wait here. When I’ve got everything we need I’ll pick you up and take you to him.”

Dean saw Sam was about to fight them, “Sam you reek. You’re like a walking hamburger. If you come with me then they will smell you and they will kill you. I can smell them too. About two miles East of town.  It’ll be okay, I promise.” He left quickly, needing the nightmare to be over.

While Gabriel got the ingredients he could get, Dean followed his orders, finding his way to the vampire nest and sneaking in. It felt too easy, but then vamps weren’t known for their incredible intellect. It was hard to resist the blood when Robert offered it, especially when he felt like he was going to go insane if he didn’t get a taste, but he knew Sam wouldn’t be able to cope if he lost control. It was a relief when they finally got to the vampire he recognised for turning him.

“Thank goodness. I thought the hunter chopped your pretty head.” Dean imagined Sam doing that. His brother would never forgive himself.

“No, I got away.” Dean realised he’d missed an opportunity to play dumb. “Sorry, what’s a hunter?”

“You’ll see if he finds us. You’ll see him inside out.” Dean wanted to see Boris inside out. He kept the guy talking, eager for an opening to be alone. Working through the crazy was educational enough but he’d be a lot more damn interested if his head would stop pounding. He needed a drink like a human needed air. Losing patience, he took out a syringe of dead blood and went to inject Boris but being sloppy only got him caught. “You playing games with me boy?”

Dean thought he’d lost when Boris collapsed. Then he thought it would be easy until everyone else collapsed and he began to feel faint. The vision knocked him on his ass, so waking up to being surrounded was alarming. Seeing no other options he did what he could to slaughter his way through the vampires, glad he had the advantage of hunter training over their sloppy fighting skills. The machete helped too.

Gabriel arrived with Sam shortly after, “Okay. We go in, we get your brother, we leave. Questions?”

“I’m good,” Sam swung his machete, Gabriel ducking just in time so he could take off the head of the vampire trying to sneak up on them. “I just hope he didn’t drink any blood in there.” The two walked in, surprised at all the decapitated body. When they came to Dean he was sat over his sire’s body, the empty syringe full of his blood and his decapitated head under Dean’s foot.

“Dean, you okay?” Sam lowered his blade.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Dean stood up. “Whisk me away, angel.”

Gabriel took the boys back to the hotel and made the cure, “This is going to be painful Dean. But it will work.”

Dean nodded, “Sam I need you to step back. Your blood is so damn loud.” He took the cup and groaned at the smell. “L’chaim.” He drank it as fast as he could, feeling nothing at first but a bad taste in his mouth. “I don’t think it-” he fell to his knees, throwing up.

“Is it working?” Sam panicked.

Gabriel nodded, “Yeah. He’s going to be okay. I promise. I’ll stay until he wakes up but then I need to go back to Lucifer. I’ve been here too long as it is.”

Dean’s vision felt like a nightmare, going back through everything that had happened. But for a moment he thought he saw Sam watching him get turned, letting him. Was he happy about it? Did he want Dean to become a vampire? Seeds of doubt about Sam began to sow in his mind. Then he woke up. Sam helped him up so he could get cleaned up while Gabriel got rid of the mess in the room and left.

“You were gone a while,” Lucifer worried in a soft voice. “Bobby and Adam came back but you didn’t. Are they okay?”

“They’re good Luci. They just need my help with a hunt.” Gabriel promised, “How’re you feeling?”

“Tired, I just wanted to wait for you to come home. You didn’t bring them with you?” He frowned.

“You know they don’t like to fly. They’ll be home soon enough. Why don’t we see if you can impress them like you did by going downstairs to hug Castiel when they come back?”

“How do you mean?” Castiel asked cautiously.

“We could get him downstairs for the day, or even sit him on the porch. Or I could take him somewhere.”

“Gabriel he can’t leave the house or God will kill him, or worse. And we’re encouraging him to move around on his own. We can’t force it.”

“You’re not pushing him enough Castiel. Come on Lucifer, get up, right now. Go downstairs and do something productive.”

Lucifer swallowed, “Productive?”

“Yeah, you can’t lie down here all day getting in everybody’s way. You’ll just piss them all off eventually. And Bobby probably wants his bed back.”

“Gabriel stop it!” Castiel shouted.

Lucifer pulled away from both of them, running into the bathroom, followed by the dog. He locked the door and bit through his hand, using the blood to draw a symbol to keep Castiel and Gabriel out.

“Gabriel what is wrong with you?” Castiel knocked on the door. “Lucifer I didn’t mean to shout, I’m not angry at you I’m angry at Gabriel. You’re not in the way. You don’t have to do anything – we all just want you to recover.” When he got no response he turned to Gabriel. “Our brother is suicidal and suffering mental trauma, the books say we have to be gentle with him. You can’t just treat him like that.”

Gabriel frowned, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to help. If he gets up-”

“If he gets up that’s great but he has to do it himself, when he’s ready. He’s afraid and he’s still recovering. He needs time and affection, not to be told he’s worthless or in the way.”

“Let me fix it.” Gabriel put a hand on the door.

Castiel stopped him, “You’ve forced enough. We have to pray he doesn’t find a way to hurt himself and that he’ll come out soon.”

Gabriel nodded, feeling guilty. He spoke through the door, “Lucifer, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I thought I was helping. I was wrong.”

Lucifer cuddled the dog, sitting in the bathtub. He wanted Sam. Sam was good to him, even when he hated him. Sam was always kind. Sam didn’t shout. Sam saved his life… but Castiel carried him out of Hell. And Gabriel defied God for him. He went to the door and unlocked it, opening it a crack.

Castiel smiled, “Hey. He didn’t mean it, okay. Forget everything he said.”

Lucifer glanced at Gabriel, “I really didn’t mean it.” With Gabriel’s promise Lucifer stepped out of the room and hugged Castiel.

“Lucifer what have you done?” Castiel pulled back to take his arm, looking at the deep wound that was bleeding heavily for a bite. “Gabriel grab some bandages from the bathroom please.” The pair wrapped his arm up and got him back into bed, cuddling the dog and his teddy.

Once he was asleep Gabriel added, “Castiel I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay Gabriel. We’ll figure it out. He’ll be okay.” It hadn’t escaped Castiel’s notice that Lucifer had stopped talking again.

When morning came Sam found it strange to be waking up alone. He was used to sleeping in the same bed as him now. Dean came out of the bathroom a little while later and watched Sam carefully as he packed up. “Hey,” Sam noticed. “So… what’d you see?”

“What?”

“In the nest, what’d you see?”

“Uh, well I’m still trying to working through it, but uh I’m pretty sure they’re not figuring out anything on their own. They’re getting their orders from the top. Y’know, where to go next, everything.”

“The top? As in what exactly?” Sam frowned.

“Their Alpha. At least, that’s what I think it is. They’ve got some sort of psychic thing happening. He sends them, uh, I don’t know, messages.”

“Saying what? What did you hear?” Sam was concerned for Dean.

“Honestly? Recruitment drive. Their Alpha’s building an army, and that’s not the worst?”

“Then what is?” Sam zipped up the last bag.

“We don’t scare them anymore.” He picked up his bag, “But at least you got my back, right? No matter what happens I can count on you, right Sammy?”

“Yeah, of course Dean,” Sam smiled awkwardly, heart clenching at just how bad he’d failed Dean. If Gabriel hadn’t had a cure… He picked up his bags and checked the room over before following Dean out to the car.

“Since we’re in Illinois, wanna take the next case?” Dean offered. “While your ass was sleeping this morning I found four suicides out of nowhere in Calumet City.” If Sam was turning on Dean then the last thing he wanted was for him to turn on the rest of the family. He couldn’t take him home until he figured everything out.

Lucifer still wasn’t talking to anybody as Castiel took away the bandage. “Your arm has healed nicely. Do you want anything today? We can do you a nice bath?” Lucifer only shook his head. Castiel sighed and moved to his chair. Gabriel had left with his dog earlier in the day, taking him to some dog park he apparently knew was safe. He’d offered to take Lucifer as well but Lucifer was ignoring them and Castiel worried it wouldn’t be safe enough. Lucifer got up and went to the window, watching to see if Sam was coming back yet.

Dean was looking around the latest suicide’s house when the victim’s sister spoke to Sam, “I don’t understand. Why would federal investigators be interested in a suicide?”

“Well, um, it’s a new, more caring administration.” Nice save Sammy, Dean took a closer look at a photo of the victim.

“Well, I already told the cops. Jane was having a really bad day. So I did what any sister would do,” Olivia brushed her hair behind her ear, catching Sam’s attention. Dean joined them, mostly to keep an eye on Sam but also to hear what had happened. “I tried to cheer her up, y’know? Told her to hang in there.”

“You know what a tell is?” Sam said with an almost brash tone. Dean looked to Sam then Olivia in confusion.

Olivia looked up at Sam, “Excuse me?”

“It’s a poker term. For when you’re bluffing. Like what you just did with your hair.” Sam tried to give her a visual reminder, indicting with his own hand what she’d done.

“What are you trying to say?”

 Sam needed to prove he could do this. He’d let Dean down on the last case. He wouldn’t let him down on this one. “You’re lying. Tell us what you did to your sister.”

Olivia looked between the men, seeing no sympathy, “You’re right, I was lying. I wanted to tell her, I love you, I’m here for you. But what came out was, you’re a burden. Just kill yourself. Who says that? I-I-I just couldn’t stop.” Sam felt sorry for her sure, but what she’d said had led to the suicide. He looked to Dean, hoping for approval but only saw apprehension.

“See anything in the house?” He whispered once they got outside.

“No hex bags, no sulphur, no EMF. You?” Dean wasn’t sure if he should bring up Sam’s unusual behaviour, unable to decide if he was turning or if he was just anxious to get home. Maybe Lucifer was having an influence on him after all.

“A tuba and an issue of Crochet Today. So I guess she was already kinda suicidal,” Sam suggested, thinking about how quickly she was willing to put a bullet in her head, and the fact she’d had the gun with her at work.

“Right, and then big sis’ taxicab confession sends her over the edge. Question is, what made big sis open her big, fat mouth in the first place?”

“Yeah, that is the question.” Sam hoped it was something supernatural, for Olivia’s sake. Dean was still watching him when they got in the car.

Adam got Bobby’s attention, “Your phone is ringing. I think it could be a hunter.” He picked up one of Bobby’s cells.

“Why don’t you answer it? You know where everything is, you’ve been researching your ass off about different kinds of monsters, and if you need help I’m here.” Bobby offered, giving Adam a chance to put his new knowledge to work. It also gave him a chance to watch some TV for a while.

Adam picked up the phone, “Bobby Singer’s apprentice, what’s the problem?”

A little while into the conversation Bobby’s personal phone rang. This time he picked up, since Adam was both busy and doing a good job of helping with whatever problem the hunter had by the looks of it. “Hey Dean, what’s up?”

“I think there’s something wrong with Sam,” Dean checked through the blinds to make sure his brother wasn’t coming back.

“What’re you talking about?” Bobby sat back in his chair, “Anything to go on for that?”

“Yeah, my skin crawls being in the same room with him,” Dean grabbed a beer. “And yesterday, we were doing that vampire case and the reason we had to call Gabriel was… Bobby he let me get turned. He stood there and he watched with a damn smile on his face as that vampire fed me its blood.”

Bobby leaned forward, “What? Dean you must be wrong. The cure or the ordeal or somethin’ musta messed with your head. Sam-” He took a breath, “Your brother wouldn’t do that to you. Or anyone. Are you sure that’s what you saw?”

“Damn it, Bobby, yes. I know. I just… I don’t know. I’m gonna finish up this case with him and see where the hell we go from there. I can’t hunt with him if I can’t trust him.”

“Alright, but Dean, consider talking to him maybe? You never know – you could be wrong about what you saw after all.” Bobby suggested before he hung up.

Dean sighed and drank his beer, thinking about Bobby’s suggestion.

“There was another one,” Sam informed Dean, walking into the room. He’d been trying to find out what he could about the other victims when he got the call.

“Yeah? What?” Dean got up, acting natural.

“Dentist drilled a guy to death,” it reminded Sam a little of Little Shop of Horrors, in a morbid way.

“You mean, the non-sexy kind of drilling, right?” Of course Dean would go to sex instead.

“Fifty bucks says he’s mixed up in the crazy.” Sam knew now wasn’t the time for jokes but he needed something to tell himself that Dean didn’t doubt him now, that his screw up with the vampires hadn’t screwed up their relationship.

“You think?” Dean would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so worried that Sam was the one making that joke.

“Yeah. Let’s go talk to him.”

“Uh, why don’t you go ahead? I’ll catch up. I’m gonna do a little research.” Dean wanted to look into things that could be affecting Sam’s behaviour. Supernatural or otherwise.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we gotta know what we’re up against. Right?” Sam couldn’t shake the feeling it wasn’t because Dean wanted to research but more that he didn’t trust Sam.

“Yeah. Yeah, good idea,” Sam left without argument and made his way to the police station. Dean watched him go, rubbing his hand over his mouth, not sure how to deal with everything he was feeling. This was Sam for Christ’s sake. He sat himself down at the table to begin his research.

Castiel laid a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, “Please Luci. You’re not a burden; you’re nothing Gabriel said yesterday. We all understand. We- I love you. We want you to recover at your own pace.” He lifted his arm and kissed where the bite had been. “Will you let me run you a hot bath?”

Lucifer turned his head to look at Castiel, “Don’t abandon me…please…”

“Never,” Castiel promised, hugging him tightly. “Come on,” he led Lucifer into the bathroom and drew him a bubble bath. “I’ll even wash your wings afterwards. Can you get the bath yourself or do you need my help? It’s okay either way.” He wasn’t worried about leaving Lucifer alone now that he’d cleaned the blood sigil from the day before.

Dean’s phone rang beside the laptop, he assumed it was Sam, so he picked up, still reading, “Anything from Marathon Man?”

“Not exactly?” Sam looked around himself, checking nobody was listening, “He hung himself in his cell before I could get to him.”

That got Dean’s full attention, “Yikes.” Another suicide.

“But he was definitely involved. I just got the scoop from his assistant.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Let’s say the stuff his patient was confessing to – I’da murdered him too.”

“So, root canal and Russian roulette. Uh, both of 'em, it's like they were cursed, right? I mean, people are just compelled to puke the truth all over 'em?”

“Aw, getting hit with the ugly truth till you go postal? I'd call that a curse. Do me a favour. I'm going to the morgue to check out the body. Why don't you take the dentist's office, see what you see?”

“Yeah. No problem.” Dean closed the laptop. His reading up on Doppelgangers wasn’t really helping anyway. Didn’t have enough time to replace his brother – Dean had been with him too much. Besides, surely Gabriel would have seen it.

Dean drove to the dentist’s office and snuck in, trying to keep his mind off of Sam and on the case. When he broke in he was taken back by the amount of blood, moving cautiously through the room. The saxophone in the back of the office surprised him – he couldn’t imagine the dentist should have had much time to play. The box of reeds on the desk caught his attention. The first victim they’d investigated played a tuba, so maybe there was a connection. Lucky for him the receipt was on the desk too. Dean figured it was worth a shot. He remembered a sticker for the same place at gunshot’s house, meaning they shopped for reeds at the same place. Maybe there was something at the music store pushing them over the edge. It was definitely a weird enough niche for a monster or curse.

Without calling Sam, Dean went to the music store, checking he had his fake badge so he could question the owner without suspicion. He figured he had time since the address was so close.

“Jane and Dr. Conley. I heard. Awful. What do I have to do with it?” The owner, presumably Harry, asked, handing the photos back to Dean with a shake of his head.

“Honestly, you're the only thing they have in common.” Dean looked at the photos. “Did they say anything to you before they uh…?” he looked down at ‘Harry’.

“Sorry. Not really.” Harry moved away, resuming his place behind his desk.

“Right. Ah, I was just fishing. Thanks.” Dean turned to leave, a little disappointed it was a bust.

“Hey, by the way, how 'bout my horn?” Harry called, making Dean turn.

“Sorry?” He had no idea what the guy was talking about. Was he trying to get Dean’s opinion on an instrument? He was really more of a dancer than a musician.

“Stolen horn?” Ah, that was where there was a hole in Dean’s lie. He didn’t really expect to have to look up local thefts before questioning the guy, in his defence.

“Right. Yeah. We're-we're working on it.” Dean turned to leave again.

“Well, I hope so. Thing's one-in-a-billion.” Maybe this place wasn’t a bust after all. A cursed object was a far-fetched culprit but still possible.

“What makes it one-in-a-billion again?”

Harry opened the ledger on his desk, looking through it quickly. “It's a museum piece. And, near as anyone can tell, about a thousand years old.”

Dean walked over to the desk, taking a closer look at the horn. “Where's it from?”

“No one knows.”

“When did it get swiped?” The horn was definitely a possible candidate.

“About... two weeks ago.” Realisation coloured Harry’s tone, “Same day Jane died.”

Castiel had let Lucifer soak until the water got cold, after helping him wash of course, and moved him to the bed to pat him dry. He let Lucifer dress himself in some loose bottoms and an oversized hoodie; then checked all his previously wounded areas. “Your grace has definitely done its job. You’re much healthier now.”

“Would be still down there if you hadn’t saved me. Thank you brother.” Lucifer hugged him tightly. “Thank you for not leaving me. I know it would have been easy to forget I existed, or throw me to God when he came for me.”

“No Lucifer, it would have been so hard to give you to him. The right thing to do is to protect you. You’re my brother. Just like Gabriel knows the right thing is to protect you, because he loves you too.” Castiel stroked his back; then pulled back. “Dean is calling for me. He thinks he has found a weapon from Heaven. I have to investigate, but I will be back within… twenty minutes. Do you want me to ask Bobby to come and see you?”

Lucifer shook his head, “I think I’ll be okay alone for twenty minutes. I promise if it gets too much I’ll go sit on the stairs. Gabriel was right though – I should be stronger than this. I’m pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic Lucifer, you’re recovering.” Castiel left him and appeared in Dean’s room, leaning against a sink unit. “Hello Dean.” He noticed Dean was alone, irritated and drinking.

“Hey Cass. You look…wet? Lucifer and you have a water fight or something?” He finished his glass.

Castiel shook his head, smiling softly, “I helped him bathe. I didn’t have time to change my shirt.” He looked down at himself, only wearing his shirt and trousers. “What’s wrong Dean? And I don’t mean the weapon – something is wrong with you.”

“What is wrong with me? Nah, but there might be something wrong with Sam. I can’t tell for sure but… I’m on red alert here. He let me turn into a vampire Cas. He was damn lucky that Gabriel had a cure. What the hell is wrong with him?”

“I don't know, Dean. I'm sorry.” Castiel picked up the bottle of liquor and walked over to Dean, filling his glass. “Oh, I wish I could feel this without needing to drink a gallon. When I see Sam next, if something is wrong, I will tell you.”

Dean took a sip, “Sorry. How’s Lucifer?”

“Not well. Gabriel said some harsh words and he hurt himself. He believes he is a burden, and a pathetic shell of what he should be. It will take time to have the Lucifer I remember back, but I have no doubt that he can fully recover with appropriate time and care – something I am more than happy to provide.”

Dean nodded, not knowing what else he could add. He went back to the case, “And Gabriel's Horn of Truth? That's a real thing?”

“You've seen it?” Castiel lifted his gaze from the bottle to Dean.

“I think it's in town. Something's forcing people...” Dean trailed off as Castiel disappeared. Angels. “Oh, well, you're welcome!” He walked forward, downing the rest of the drink, then turning in surprise when he heard Castiel behind him.

“It isn't the Horn of Truth.” Well that blew Dean’s theory.

“What are you talking about? You were gone for like two seconds. Where did you look?”

“Everywhere.”

Dean forgot sometimes that angels were so… scary powerful. It raised concerns about Lucifer’s safety. “Right. Well, nice seeing you, anyway.” It really was.

“Dean… About your brother. I-I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do want to help. If you still need help with Sam after your case I will thoroughly examine him for you.”

“Yeah? Thanks. It means a lot Cass.  And uh, I hope Lucifer feels better soon too. You better get back to him.” It gave Dean hope that if something was wrong he’d get help fast.

Over at the morgue Sam was watching the coroner pull out the body of the dentist – he’d had to wait to be able to view the body. “Now, I'd actually like to see all the suicides that came in this week, not just Doctor Giggles.” He wanted to try and find some pattern, maybe if he could then he could convince Dean that they could still work together. “Is that gonna be a problem?”

“Well, they're-they're already gone.”

“As in transferred?” Sam was confused.

“Yeah, not exactly.” That didn’t sound suspicious.

“Would you like to tell me what's going on here, or should I have a little chat with your supervisor?” Sam pulled the full federal.

“They're gone.” The coroner spoke quietly.

“As in ‘gone’ gone?” That was definitely weird. Sam wanted a pattern and that was definitely a pattern. He decided to check out the files of all the deaths.

“Was Dean okay?” Lucifer asked when Castiel returned, sitting in his chair.

Castiel nodded, happy to see Lucifer looked peaceful, “Yeah, he thought the problem was Gabriel’s horn, but I found no weapon. I did find many several dead bodies but I imagine they will come across those soon if they haven’t already. I wanted to return home quickly.”

Lucifer smiled up at him, “You call this home.”

Dean had hit a bar, not wanting to drink too much or be alone while he tried to think about what to do about Sam and how to solve the case. He could hear some sort of reporter on the TV but he really didn’t care what she was saying as he stared at the screen. He drank is drink in one swallow. 

“Another one?” The bartender approached him.

“Uh, no, thanks. I'm working.” His phone rang so he answered it, “Hey, what's up?” Maybe Sam was having better luck than he was.

“All the bodies are gone.”

That was weird. “What do you mean, they just vanished?”

“That's what the coroner said. But I got a lead. One of the missing bodies: she died a whole week before everybody else.” Sam, hoping to give Dean something better, was already at the girl’s home to check it out.

“Suicide?” Dean made sure to keep his voice down.

“Reported as a car accident, but no reason it couldn't have been.” He was glad dean had jumped to the same conclusion.

“So then that would make her our Patient Zero, right?”

“I'm thinking maybe. Whatever got this whole curse thing rolling started with her.” Sam made his way up the stairs. “I'm at her place now, corner of Burnham and 159th.”

“Yeah, give me ten.” Dean guessed he really should join Sam. “You know what? I will have that other one.” He spoke up at the woman cleaning the bar.

“Thought you were working.” She smiled, pouring him a glass.

“I am working up to it.” Dean rubbed his eyes. He really didn’t want to deal with either Sam or the case right now.

“You okay?”

“No, not really.” Dean did not need this conversation to turn into a cliché. He just wanted some liquid courage and to leave.

“On me.” Well that was a nice surprise – he smiled at her. “Anything else I can get you?”

“I'd just like the freakin' truth.” He swallowed his shot, “But I'll settle for another one.”

“Sometimes I think I can't get pregnant 'cause God knows my marriage is a sham. Why'd I say that? I mean, I've been snorting oxy all day. Why'd I say that?” The poor woman looked really troubled by her confession to Dean.

“I'm pretty sure I know. I've got to go. Thank you.” Dean paid for his drinks. When he got out of the bar the first thing he did was call Bobby, “Hey, anything you're itchin' to tell me?”

“Not really. Sorry to disappoint.” Bobby sipped his milk.

“Ah, that's all right. I'm just testing a theory.” Dean headed towards Baby.

“Well, Adam is hitting the books, helping out hunters as training while I’m watching Tori & Dean.”

A traumatising phone call later, Dean had confirmation that the gunshot girl’s sister had been telling the truth. He decided to leave a message on Sam’s answering machine. “Sam, it's me. Listen, I'm on my way to you, but if you get this before then, give me a call back. There's a few things I want to ask you.”

Sam hadn’t answered the phone because he was busy talking to the witness. He had just finished exploring the bedroom of the first girl to commit suicide when he ran into Dean. “Hey, where you been? I found something.” He held the box he’d found out to Dean. He couldn’t quite believe someone would butcher their own pet like that.

“It can wait. We got to talk.”

“Yeah. What's up?” Sam hoped everything was alright.

Dean followed Sam down the steps into the foyer. “There's a few things I want to ask you, and, uh, you're gonna tell me the truth.”

“Uh, yeah, Dean. Of course. What are you talking about? Whoa. Are you saying you're...”

“I asked for the truth. And you know what? I'm getting it. So, like I said, I have a few questions for you.” Sam faced him, giving him a look that said he was listening. “When that vamp attacked me, why did you just stand there?”

Sam’s heart ached. Dean really didn’t trust him anymore. No matter what he did, he couldn’t atone for failing like that. “I-I didn't. I froze.”

“You froze? We have fought Lucifer and God and angels and demons and nightmares from the deepest pits. And you froze at a vamp?” Dean wasn’t sure he could believe it.

“I don’t know why I froze, I just did. I killed the other vamp and then I came out to see that vampire about to feed you his blood and I just… I froze. Dean I am so, so sorry.” Sam’s voice broke and he looked like he was going to cry.

Dean put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay. Calm down. I-I thought I saw something. I… I must have been wrong. I’m sorry I doubted you Sam. I should have known you’d never betray me like that. You’re my brother.”

 Sam nodded, “I swear… I don’t know what happened.”

“I think I do. You saw your big brother getting turned into a monster and you didn’t know how to cope with that. Hell the last time you saw something close I was dragged to Hell, right? It’s okay Sammy. Really.”

“Yeah, I-I got your back Dean. I swear. It’ll never happen again.”

 “Thanks, Sammy.” Dean smiled at him, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders. The truth curse might be the best thing that happened for them.

Back at Bobby’s Lucifer had managed to venture downstairs, Castiel in tow, and was seated cross legged on the floor in front of the TV, watching with Bobby. He let Castiel brush his hair into different styles while Bobby used the advert breaks to explain everything to him. Adam purposely took his phone calls into other rooms, not wanting to freak Lucifer out with hunting talk.

When Gabriel returned he brought the dog with him again and handed Lucifer a bag of treats to feed him with. “I’m so proud of you Luci. I’m really sorry for yesterday. I was so out of line I was a failed art project.” The phrase made Lucifer duck his head with a smile. They eventually moved onto Disney cartoons, Adam joining them in the middle of Pinocchio. A couple hours after sundown Lucifer finally went upstairs to bed with Castiel and Gabriel’s dog, while Gabriel, Bobby and Adam caught up on their activities during the day. Gabriel managed to make the two humans laugh when he told them about the punishment trick he’d doled out that day.

Sam and Dean used the hours wisely, managing to figure out what they were dealing with, how to kill it and who it was. Dean followed Ashley Frank home and parked up where they could watch her enter her home.

“Looks pretty normal, right?” Sam expected it to look a little more creepy or ancient.

“I'm sure inside it's chock full of creep.” Dean held up their knives. “Ready?”

“Yup,” Sam held up a jar of blood for Dean to dip the knives.

“And that's...?”

“Dog's blood.” Sam clarified, like they’d read about.

“Do I even want to know where you got that?” Dean really hoped Sam wasn’t sicker than he thought.

“Dude, no. I didn’t kill a dog. You know I wouldn’t do that. While you were looking through the tapes I drove up to a dog blood bank and stole a bag from the disposal. Hopefully slightly out of date dog blood works.” Sam was a little offended that Dean would think he’d kill an innocent dog for this.

They made their way into the house, weapons in hand as they explored, trying to find Veritas or the bodies she’d stolen. Following a cat down through to the basement, then next thing they were aware of was being knocked out cold and waking up tied to a couple of what looked like hot tub hand rails.

Sam immediately slipped a knife out of his sleeve and tried to cut himself free while Dean had bite his cheek to keep his bile down.

“I cannot wait to eat yours. I mean, I've seen liars before, but you two? Gold standard.” Veritas complimented.

Dean tried to keep her attention, noticing Sam was trying to cut loose, “Point of professional pride.”

“I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Dean. You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right? The truth comes along and...” The god made her way over to Dean and knelt beside him. “So, while you've still got your tongue, God knows you've got an earful. I think it's your turn to spill some. How 'bout we play a little truth or truth? What should we ask Dean first, hmm? Something personal about you?” She made eye contact with Sam, then looked back at Dean to draw the truth from him. “Hey, Dean, I'm curious. What do you really feel about your brother?”

“Better now. As of yesterday, I wanted to kill him in his sleep. Or lock him up. I thought he was a monster. But now I think...”

“Now you think what?” She delighted in seeing Sam’s hurt expression.

“I was being a jackass. He was too late. He froze up. It happens. Hell he’s probably been beating himself up over it and hating that if he’s just ran a little faster or if he hadn’t gone into shock at seeing his big brother under a vamp… and here I was watching him like he was a monster, forgetting that the gig can get to you, being covered in blood until you’re covered in your own blood. Must’ve been hell for him to see me turned, ‘cause we’re good at slicing throats, but we’re still human, and we’re brothers.”

Sam felt so much better hearing that from Dean, knowing that Dean believed in him again. Veritas wasn’t so happy. She turned to Sam, “And how do you feel about that, hmm Sam?”

“What we do is hard. We have to watch out for each other, it’s about as important as saving the victims, but I let Dean down. I felt like I was a monster, it hurt so much knowing I failed my brother, after everything, I failed him,” Sam looked Dean in the eyes. “But now, now that I’m not hiding it, now that I know I’m forgiven, I feel like it is okay. I feel like next time I will have Dean’s back, because he’s my big brother, and he believes in me. Like now,” Sam cut through the rope and slid the knife over to Dean quickly.

Veritas hit Sam in the face when he lunged at her, then struggled with him as he grabbed one of the knives. She hit him again and pinned him down, trying to strangle him. Dean managed to break free and grabbed a meat hook, swinging it into her side, giving Sam a chance to breathe and grab the knife that had been knocked from his hands. He drove the knife into the god’s heart.

Dean helped Sam stand and inspected the claw mark on his face, “Y’know what I could go for right now? A shower and a long rest at Bobby’s.”

“Lucifer, I’m going to leave you with Castiel. I have a job to do, I’m sorry.” Castiel explained to Lucifer why he wasn’t going to be around much.

Lucifer went quiet but nodded, he felt safer with Castiel but he understood. As soon as Castiel flew away he offered Gabriel a smile and settled in the bed, closing his eyes to rest. Gabriel conjured up a fake Castiel to lay with him and settled in Cass’ chair to watch over him.

The real Castiel landed in Samuel’s base, keeping himself invisible to the human eye as he followed the hunters closely, watching their every move.

“I thought we were hunting the Alpha Shapeshifter,” A woman argued with Samuel.

“We were but apparently it’s dead. So now we’re going after the Alpha vampire. Remember, we don’t kill it. Need that thing alive for interrogation.” Samuel walked towards a small office.

“How are we even supposed to know where to begin?” She threw her hands up in frustration. “Not like this one is killing families and making babies.”

“I know a hunter who was looking into the location of the nest. I’ll give him a call; see if he can tell us where it is.” Castiel stepped into the office, watching Samuel lock the door. The human pulled out a phone and dialled, waiting a few minutes, “Crowley. You said you’d find the location for me…”

The ride home for Sam and Dean felt like a stress relief. Dean turned down the radio, glad Sam had at least picked a good mix tape, “How’s your face?”

“Sore. I’m gonna ask Gabriel to work his mojo when we get home. I want to check on Lucifer too.”

“Why don’t you call him? I’m sure Bobby doesn’t mind taking the phone upstairs.” Dean suggested. “And if he’s sleeping then at least you tried, eh?”

Sam nodded, “I might… are we good Dean?” He reached into the backseat for a bottle of water from the cooler. Dean’s hand shot out to hold him steady while the car took a turn, similar to when a parent holds a hand out as a makeshift seatbelt when their child is in the front seat and the car is braking.

“Of course we are Sam. I shouldn’t have doubted you. You know I’m not good at talking crap out. I can’t blame you for freezing up. Hell, I’ve frozen up before seeing you in deadly situations. And you’ve saved my ass enough times for me to know that you’re as reliable as my Baby.”

“You gonna throw up from all this girl talk?” Sam smiled over at him.

“Shut up,” Dean flipped him off. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam turned the music back up and sent Bobby a text, telling him they’d be home in a few hours. He didn’t bother calling Lucifer, but the second the car was parked up outside Bobby’s porch he couldn’t move his ass upstairs fast enough. Dean worried about the connection Sam seemed to be forming with Lucifer, but he had to admit he got concerned about the fallen angel too. So he followed his brother up to see Lucifer stroking Sam’s cheek.

“You got hurt…” Lucifer had been staring at the ceiling when Sam had entered the room. Gabriel had made the fake Castiel disappear the moment he’d seen the Impala pulling into the drive, knowing that it would only cause confusion. It was interesting to him that Castiel and Sam appeared to be the only two that Lucifer would talk for, at least for now.

“It was just a mean cat,” Sam held Lucifer’s hand. He didn’t mention the god they’d killed in case the mention of a deity upset him. “Where’s Castiel?”

“Went to go spy on Samuel for you, so poor Lucifer is stuck with me looking after him,” Gabriel pitched helpfully.

Lucifer closed his eyes and focused on his grace, healing Sam’s wounds. “There, no more mean cats…” He stood up and went to Dean, checking him over. Once he was satisfied he returned to Sam’s side. “I prefer dogs anyway. Like my hell hounds, I miss them.”

“Your… you mean you own the hell hounds?” Sam frowned.

“I don’t own them, but I am the only one that they are all loyal to.” Dean approached the bed, settling next to Lucifer, curious about what Lucifer meant. When Lucifer realised they were waiting for him to keep talking he elaborated, “God wanted to kill them because he couldn’t control them. They aren’t meant to be controlled but they will be loyal to you if you are good to them. So I rescued a pregnant one and so the species lived on. He got so angry at me for that… he punished me for it…”

“Hey, that’s a really good thing you did.” Sam squeezed Lucifer’s hand, trying to offer some comfort, seeing Dean doing the same. Lucifer smiled for them but it didn’t reach his eyes. He tried to change the subject, making them tell him about their hunt instead until Bobby and Adam brought dinner upstairs. As Lucifer looked around at the humans, his brother and the dog all enjoying their meals he began to feel part of a family in a way he hadn’t since the angels had turned away from him.


	12. Of Friendship and Alphas (6x07/6x08)

Dean was washing dishes while Adam sat with a beer at the table in the kitchen. It was past midnight but neither of them were tired. In the other room Bobby was sleeping in front of the TV and Gabriel was sat on the porch, throwing a ball for his dog. “Sam’s been up there for a while, what do you think they’re talking about?” Adam wondered, angling himself in his chair to face Dean.

“No idea. I think Sam’s coming to terms with his connection to Lucifer, or he’s befriending him. I know he’s been really concerned about him lately. I don’t blame him – Lucifer went through something nobody should go through.” Dean stopped focussing on the pot in the water to look at Adam.

“It’s weird though isn’t it?” Adam got up and grabbed a towel to help dry the dishes Dean had already cleaned. “I mean, we – well you – spent like a year fighting Lucifer and other angels, and now we’re taking care of him.”

Dean shrugged, “Thanks. And more than a year, but it is weird. Lucifer is the devil, he’s supposed to be the all evil… but angels are dicks and God is clearly a total asshole so maybe Lucifer could be like us.”

“What do you mean?” Adam tilted his head, trying to figure out how an archangel could be like his big brothers.

“Sam and I have been wanted fugitives to the FBI before for massive crimes, because they didn’t know we were hunting monsters and saving people,” Dean went back to trying to clean the pot that definitely needed replacing. It was soothing to do normal housework after spending so much time hunting and doubting and feeling like a jackass for that doubting.

“So you think Lucifer might have been good and God just… made him do things or lied about him to make him look evil? That actually makes sense – or at least it helps me piece together what happened when Michael and Lucifer met in that field. Why raise the horsemen though?” Adam frowned.

Dean thought about it for a moment, trying to think over everything that had happened since he and Sam released their new friend, “Because he had no other choice. The angels were breaking seals anyway before he was released, and manipulating Sam and I into breaking them. Maybe he had to do it, because he released them one at a time slowly. We had time to kill each horseman. Except Death but Death isn’t really a bad guy, he’s kinda necessary, part of nature and all that crap.”

Adam hummed, turning away to open the cupboards, starting to put things away, “I get what you’re saying but why would that mean he had no choice?”

“Well Lucifer wanted to see his brother, right? He wanted to talk to Michael, or wanted to talk him down. He just needed Sam so that if Michael didn’t listen to reason then he’d be able to defend himself.” Dean was still working through it in his mind, speaking slowly, “And he could have done a lot worse. People died painlessly when he killed them. He even came face to face with Castiel and didn’t kill him…” Dean looked at Adam again, “He tried to keep Castiel out of the fight, almost like he was protecting him because he didn’t want to kill his brother.”

“Didn’t he kill Gabriel?” Adam sipped his beer.

“Yeah but that was self-defence apparently, Gabriel came up behind him with a knife and Lucifer reacted. He felt guilty about that though. I mean I am pissed that he caused Meg to kill Jo and Ellen but I guess he didn’t anticipate them even being there. If it was just Sam and I nobody would have died, well… the town was dead but nobody looked like they’d had a painful death. And they’re happy in heaven now, probably with Ash.”

Adam nodded, accepting Dean’s theory, “Isn’t the Bible stuff written by God anyway? So God wanted all that death and destruction?” He thought back to the graveyard, “Lucifer said something about walking off the chessboard, not fighting Michael.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean sighed. “All that time we were fighting Lucifer, when we were on the same side. He was just doing it the wrong way.”

“You think he could have been reasoned with then, and shown a better way to fight?”

“Yeah, if I hadn’t shot him in the face,” Dean pointed out. He put the pot on the rack to dry and pulled the plug. “I need a drink.”

“World feels upside down,” Adam agreed. He joined Dean at the table, the two brothers clinking their beers together and drinking.

While Adam and Dean had been bonding, Sam and Lucifer had been doing the same. Sam was laughing so hard he was crying as Lucifer told him about how he and Gabriel had caused havoc in the Garden when they had tried to adopt pet dinosaurs. “Oh wow, I haven’t laughed so hard in years. I can’t believe you thought an ankylosaurus and an iguanodon would make good pets.”

Lucifer smiled with him, shaking his head. “Hey, they were our favourites and we were younger then. We didn’t know they’d eat half the garden.”

“I would love to have seen a dinosaur up close. They must have been incredible.” Sam was sat opposite Lucifer on the bed, both of them cross legged and neither having a care in the world in that moment.

“You wouldn’t, but next time you go to sleep I could try and show you what their world looked like in your dreams.” Lucifer offered. He liked how beautiful Sam’s smile made him.

“I’d like that,” Sam held Lucifer’s hand, “Hey… there’s something I really can’t figure out about you.”

“What is it?” Lucifer watched Sam play with his fingers, curious about the gesture.

“Why did you get locked in Hell? I get the part about pointing out our flaws but… surely that wasn’t enough for your brothers to hate you.” Sam spoke carefully, with a kind tone, not wanting to upset Lucifer.

“You’re right, it wasn’t enough… there was something else involved. The reason God gave them for why I was corrupted and had to be thrown away, a reason that it wasn’t him who made me that way. But it doesn’t matter right now. I’ll tell you eventually what it was,” Lucifer paused, “I think I’d like to sleep now.”

Sam nodded and got up, “Do you want me to get Gabriel to come back up?” He realised he’d touched on a painful memory and hoped that Lucifer wouldn’t be bitter for it.

Lucifer nodded, “Please… don’t forget to wake me when you go to sleep. I’m looking forward to shaping your dreams.”

Sam smiled, relieved, “I’ll be sure to send you a prayer, or Gabriel.” He promised.

Castiel had spent his time learning what he could about what Samuel was doing to chase this Alpha vampire, knowing Sam and Dean would want to deal with the situation before Crowley could get his hands on the monster. It was amazing how much one could find out by eavesdropping on a conversation. When he felt he’d taken everything useful from the exchange, he returned to Bobby’s house.

Dean and Adam had just finished relaying their theory about Lucifer to Sam when Castiel appeared, making Adam jump, which made Sam and Dean laugh. “Don’t worry,” Dean smiled, “You never get used to it. What’s up Cass?”

“I have discovered that Samuel and his group of hunters is going to go after the Alpha vampire tomorrow. Crowley has given them the location of the Alpha. They are preparing how they intend to capture and contain him tonight. They wish to interrogate him for answers to questions Crowley has. Be careful when you confront them, some of the hunters are Crowley’s demons in disguise.” Castiel looked up, “Has Lucifer been alright while I’ve been gone?”

“Oh yeah, Sam had him laughing about dinosaurs in heaven’s special garden,” Adam leaned over the table to flick Dean’s cheek to get back at him for laughing.

“Twerp,” Dean rubbed his cheek, “Looks like we should go talk to Samuel then. See if we can get him to open up to us about this hunt.”

“Sounds good to me, but maybe in the morning? It’s late and Lucifer and I have plans tonight.” Sam suggested.

“I’m down for getting a couple hours of sleep, but what are you and Lucifer doing?” Dean was curious.

Adam teased Sam, “Sounds like a teenager going on a secret date.”

“Shut up,” Sam grinned, “He’s giving me a history lesson. While I’m sleeping he’d going to show me what the dinosaurs really looked like.”

“Dude, I want in on that. It sounds awesome. Can you do that for me Cass?” Dean loved the idea of watching an actual dinosaur in the way the angels knew them. Castiel rolled his eyes but nodded.

After some much needed rest, and epic dreams, Sam and Dean hit the road again. “Do you have a plan when we get to Samuel or are you just gonna wing it?” Sam wondered. Castiel had decided to go with them, seated in the backseat. They had left Gabriel with Lucifer again, and Adam with Bobby to avoid a confrontation with Samuel about him not being Mary’s son.

“I have a plan, just follow my lead.” Dean pulled into the compound. They had texted Samuel before leaving, saying they realised they’d been too hasty before and wanted a chance to bond with the grandfather they’d never had the chance to know before. His response containing the address was a perfect alibi for them, the pair not wanting to reveal that Castiel had been spying.

They walked in, met by four people. Dean and Sam were caught off guard, “Uh, hi. What, have you been recruiting hunters or something Samuel?” Castiel hadn’t mentioned the Campbell relatives to allow their reveal to be authentic to Samuel and the other hunters.

“You have delicate features for a hunter,” the woman in the group noted, looking at Dean.

“Dean, Sam, this is Gwen, and this is Christian and Mark. Campbell.” Samuel introduced them.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, “Campbell? Like Mom?” Sam asked, while Dean shook Christian’s hand.

“I thought all of Mom’s relatives were gone,” Dean glanced at Samuel, wondering if he was the only one that had made an unexpected return. “And I’m sorry,” he looked at the small group, “It’s just, why didn’t we know about any of you?” Sam agreed with Dean’s doubts.

“Because they didn’t know about you,” Samuel explained. “Not until I got them together. Now come here,” he walked up to Dean and Sam, hugging them both. “Now, I know the two of you, but who is this?” He knew about Castiel was thanks to Crowley, but he had never formally met him.

“I am Castiel, an angel.” Castiel informed him, deciding to forego the ‘of the Lord’. He didn’t particularly want to serve God anymore. Perhaps ‘of the Winchesters’ would be appropriate, all things considered.

“You’re sort of scrawny for an angel, ain’t ya?” Samuel looked him up and down.

“This is a vessel, my true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building.” Castiel looked bored already, or like he didn’t particularly care. He walked away from the group to silently converse with Lucifer, wanting to check on him. Every step closer to Raphael was a threat to Lucifer. “Sam, Dean, I have to go.”

“You’re leaving?” Dean stepped away from the group with Castiel and Sam smiled at the awkwardly while the two whispered to each other. After a minute or so Dean returned and Castiel disappeared. “Baby might be sick, and our resident healer can’t just disappear,” he explained to Sam.

“Something we should know about?” Gwen asked, looking between the brothers.

“Nothing, just some drama at home,” Sam looked at the books and weapons laid out. “What’s going on?”

“Just a hunt,” Christian shrugged them off.

“One little hunt? Nah, not for this book club. Come on, if we’re gonna work together we have to trust each other right?” Dean offered. Samuel looked at the others, but relented, giving Sam and Dean minimal information on their hunt for the Alpha vampire.

Castiel joined Meg and checked the baby over, “He does have a fever. You didn’t want to take him to a doctor?”

“And tell them what? My baby might explode and change shapes?” Meg pointed out. “Can you heal him for me?”

“Of course,” Castiel healed the baby, smiling at him. “He changed again I see.”

“He did, scared the crap outta both of us, poor thing.” Meg took him, “Thanks Clarence, knew I could count on you. Alright little fella, nap time. Uncle Cassie is a busy angel.”

“I will visit you more frequently,” Castiel promised. In the next moment he was at Lucifer’s side, “The child is healthy, it was a mild cold.”

“Oh good,” Lucifer was relieved. He’d felt guilty that Gabriel couldn’t just go, but Adam and Bobby were on a supply run, although Adam had tagged along because he missed Bobby-John, and he didn’t want to be alone. He tried to think of ways he could help, or at least be less of a burden. A thought crossed his mind. Gabriel and Castiel watched in confusion as Lucifer made his way downstairs to look through Bobby’s library. It was a good job Adam had decided to put the books in an order – it made Lucifer’s search much easier. He knew his brothers were watching him closely as he looked through the books, making a pile on the desk of the ones that may be able to help him.

Morning light was settling when Sam and Dean got in the Impala. It had taken a little more acting and convincing to get in on the hunt, but they’d managed it. “I don’t trust him, that dude is hiding something.” Dean shook his head.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I feel it too. Sucks that we can’t trust family, but when family is secretly working for Crowley…”

“Remember what Bobby says, family ain’t defined by blood and all that.”

“Starting to think that Lucifer is joining the family,” Sam sighed, “Speaking of. Castiel, if you’re free we’re about the leave. If not, we’ll call you when we get there.”

Castiel appeared in the backseat, “Lucifer is acting strangely. He is reading a specific selection of your library. And Bobby-John had a cold.”

“Well we’re going to kick an Alpha vamp’s ass apparently. Stay close and unseen,” Dean suggested, starting the Impala and following the line of cars.

When they arrived, ‘sharing the hunt’ turned out to be something a little different. There were a handful of hunters now, as Samuel gave his orders, “Christian, take flank. The rest of you are with me and Gwen. Dean, Sam, hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out.”

“Yes sir,” Dean supposed it would make it easier for Castiel if he wasn’t watching out for him and Sam while he followed what happened with the Alpha. Didn’t mean it didn’t piss him off.

Sam watched the others leave, then turned to Dean, “You’re just letting him leave us out of this hunt? Dean you were connected to that vampire, you could be the best hunter to go after it.”

Dean shook his head, “Yeah or I could be the worst. What if… what if it’s still connected to me? Not to mention some of those guys are demons and that’s a house full of vampires. Castiel is following them, and it’ll be a helluva lot easier if he isn’t worrying about our asses at the same time.”

Sam could see Dean’s point. He was about to respond when a body slam sent him down to the ground. Dean went to swing at it but the thing tossed him to the ground. Sam got up quickly, grabbing his machete and beheading the thing before it could hurt Dean, spraying his brother with blood. He looked down at the body, a smile threatening his lips, “Hey,” he looked at Dean, offering him a hand, “I didn’t freeze up.”

Dean took it, letting Sam pull him back up, “That’s ‘cause I can count on you to save my ass Sam. One mistake doesn’t change that.”

“It was a pretty big mistake,” Sam reminded him, looking around to see if there were any others.

“And you fixed it pretty damn fast. Let it go brother,” They heard gunshots, “Wait here.” Dean ran towards the house, noting all the dead bodies, human and vamp. He felt a little freaked out when things from the Alphas message were now in front of him, but he pushed on. It felt like a cheap horror movie seeing one of the hunters banging on the glass, crying for help before exploding. Dean trusted Sam to cover for him if- he heard Samuel shouting Gwen and made his way towards the sound. Samuel was loading something into the back of a van, the Alpha if Castiel was right. Dean knew he was – he’d seen those hands before. A strange part of him wanted to save the Alpha, maybe a part of him still connected to his vampire self.

Sam saw Dean looked concerned when Dean came back, “What happened?” His question would have to wait as the others came back.

“Everything alright out here son?” Samuel asked Sam. Sam had to control his features, not liking the term coming from his lying, previously deceased grandfather.

“Yeah, one escaped but we got it. Did you get the Alpha? I wouldn’t mind taking a look. I mean an Alpha monster, that’s gotta be fascinating, right?” Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, his brother probably wanted to see how monsters evolved or some crap.

“It was rough but we got him, one Alpha down and already burning. Sorry Sam, maybe next time.” Samuel patted his shoulder and got into his truck.

“Right…” Sam glanced at Dean. They got back in the Impala, waiting for the others to drive away. As soon as they were alone, Castiel got into the back seat and Dean headed for the highway. “What did you see when you ran off?”

“A blood bath – vampire and human. Don’t worry Cass, I don’t blame you. The Alpha vamp was getting loaded into this van hooked up to some dead man’s blood I’m guessing.” Dean glanced at Sam “I think I have a plan to get the truth out of Samuel, or at least the location of where he’s taking the Alpha.”

Back at Bobby’s Lucifer had moved his selected books upstairs, making notes in a pad he’d taken, all the books open and sprawled across the floor. Gabriel was watching him closely, intrigued by what was animating him so much, but didn’t dare say anything in case he stopped whatever process was going on in Lucifer’s mind.

Bobby had left Adam with Meg to help take care of Bobby John while Meg went out to buy a few more supplies. The kid had been a natural so he told him he’d send Gabriel to pick him up later whenever he wanted to go home again. Noticing he had a few missing books, Bobby went upstairs and saw what was happening. “Is everything okay?” he whispered.

Gabriel nodded, “Yeah.  I don’t know what he’s looking for but I’m not stopping him.”

“If he needs anything else just let me know. Oh, Adam’s at Meg’s house so can you pick him up later?”

Dean dropped Sam and, a once again invisible, Castiel off at the compound, driving a little ways out to park up. Sam walked into Samuel’s office, noting the weapons he was bagging. “Samuel?” A touch on his shoulder told him Castiel was there.

“Damn kid, learn how to knock,” Samuel turned to face him. He was surprised to see Sam, thinking he wouldn’t hear from his grandsons for a couple days at least, “Where’s your brother?”

Sam took a deep breath, “Gone.”

“What do you mean gone?” Samuel was suspicious.

“I mean he dropped me off and left. Dean and I- we disagree on things when it comes to hunting. Style, approach, what to do with the monsters… hell we barely watch each other’s backs anymore, too busy watching out own because we barely trust each other.” Sam sighed, shaking his head, “I guess it was inevitable after the apocalypse.”

“That’s too bad. Why are you telling me all this?” Samuel folded his arms.

“You’re all the family I have left now. I want in with you. I wanna work with you. I’m sick of being pushed around by Dean, being kept out of the loop like a damn child.”

“That little speech was cute Sam but… I’m not gonna trust it straight off. You wanna work for me, you’re below them. I’ll call you for hunts but that’s about it. I’m sorry kid.”

“Right,” Sam nodded, walking back out the door. He text Dean on his way out, _Heading back to you. Samuel didn’t take the bait. Going with Plan B._

Meg got home in one piece, expecting Adam to have burnt her house down, but found him on the floor, Bobby John laid on his chest while they watched Scooby Doo reruns. “Having fun boys?”

Adam smiled at her, “He’s easy to please. What else can I say?” He got up, following her into the kitchen with the baby. “I think he’s hungry though. Do you want me to feed him or will you?”

“I’ll feed him. If you really want to help you can put some of this away.” Meg sat Bobby John in his chair and started to blend some food while Adam tried to figure out where to put the baby biscuits.

Castiel had followed Samuel to where the Alpha had been taken, so leading Sam and Dean there was a fairly fast job. “I’d like to leave you here. If you need me just pray. It’s just if Crowley turns up and sees me-”

“Then your cover is blown. Don’t worry Cass, we can handle this. Get back to Lucifer and see what he wanted all those books for. Maybe he’s recovering.” Dean suggested. Castiel nodded gratefully and left. “Let’s go Sam.” Dean led the way through the building cautiously, noting the use of techniques to ward off vampires. When they found Samuel, after a quick detour of hiding from the demon they’d been warned about by Castiel, they spied on his conversation. Dean felt that pull again. He’d have to talk to Sam about it later.

“Are you two going to hide all night?” The Alpha asked, after he’d managed to get rid of Samuel. He knew Dean was close, knew he would be able to feel him, and he wanted to talk to him. It would be much more interesting that talking to the older man. And he may just let them live when he escaped, after all he had heard of the Winchesters before. “Come on out boys.” Dean and Sam looked at each other, equal parts surprised and worried, but approached the cage. “How can I help you?”

“Got some questions for you, Skippy.” Sam didn’t mind Dean taking the lead again – he knew this was important for Dean.  “Since you’re going nowhere fast.”

The Alpha laughed, working on scratching through his cuffs still, “Don’t be so sure.” He liked Dean’s show of confidence, able to smell the fear radiating from him.

“Yeah? Locked down pretty tight, and with all that dead blood rushing through your veins – not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat-signal of yours. Do you?”

Apparently Dean had learnt something in his brief time as a vampire, and begrudgingly the Alpha had to admit that Dean was right. “True. Not near enough juice for that, Dean.”

“I didn’t realise we were on a first name basis,” Dean wasn’t sure how the vampire knew his name – nobody had said it around him. Had they? Maybe Samuel…

“Of course we are. After all, you were my child for a time.” The alpha noted guilt in the taller boy’s features. Interesting. “Dean, tell me, did you enjoy it?”

“I’m asking the questions here, Fright Night.” The Alpha delighted in the fact he’d pulled a strong reaction from Dean. Perhaps he could make him one of his own again. The boy would be a valuable asset.

“When your kind first huddled around the fire, I was the thing in the dark. Now you think you can hurt me?” He smiled, hearing others approaching the area, “I have all night, boys. You do not.” He took a breath, “Anyway, I’m happy to tell you whatever you want to know.” Dean’s question was predictable, “Why? Because soon I’ll be ankle deep in your blood; sucking the marrow from your bones.”

Sam didn’t like the way the vampire was fixating on Dean, like he wanted do to more than kill him. He decided to draw its attention, “So you’re really it? The first of your species.”

“The very first,” Sam noticed it was still focussing on Dean, and that Dean seemed to have trouble looking away.

“But if you’re the first, who made you?” Sam tried again.

“Well, we all have our mothers.” That was a thought that was terrifying. The mother of all monsters. “Even me.” Sam tried to stare the vampire down but Dean spoke again.

“What does that mean?” The Alpha only laughed. Dean tried a different tactic, “And what’s with the big surge of vamps lately? I mean it’s like-”

“Like we’re going to war,” The Alpha finished for him, listening for the others again.

Sam definitely didn’t like where this was going. “Why? What’s going on? Why did Samuel bring you here?” The Alpha was bored of the taller boy, and how he seemed to be trying to get between the dying connection he had with Dean.

“The thing about souls, if you’ve got one, of course, is they’re predictable,” The Alpha began, trying to educate the humans before he turned them, having decided to keep them both. “You die, you go up, or down. Where do my kind go?”

“Alright, enough with the sermon, freak.” Dean was aware they were running out of time.

“I’m trying to answer the question,” The Alpha would have to teach Dean patience when he turned him. “Now, when we freaks die, where do we go? Not heaven, not hell, so?”  

“Legoland?” Dean really didn’t have the time or patience for this vague guessing crap.

“Little rusty on our Dante, boys?”

“Purgatory,” Sam realised. Not a waiting room for the afterlife, but a holding pen for every dead monster.

“Purgatory’s real?” Dean played dumb, not wanting to blow Castiel’s cover.

“Oh, stupid cattle. Of course.” Apparently Dean was a good actor. “And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this earth. Now, where is it? That is the mystery. And that is what your kind-hearted granddaddy is trying to beat out of me.”

“Samuel brought you here to find out where purgatory is?” That made sense to Sam. If Crowley and Raphael didn’t know where purgatory was yet to carry out their plan, then that explained needing the Alphas, and it gave them time to figure out a way to stop it happening.

“I keep telling him, how would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me.” That was good, the Alphas weren’t revealing what they knew. Another advantage. But they still had to play dumb.

“Why does Samuel care about any of this?” After all, it made sense knowing who was pulling the strings, but they weren’t supposed to know Samuel was a puppet.

“He doesn’t care,” The Alpha took sudden interest in Sam. He could definitely be useful to him as a vampire. “He does as he is told.”

Dean followed Sam’s lead, “Well if the old man’s Kermit, whose hand’s up his ass?”

A gun cock behind them, prompting both boys to turn and see Samuel, plus friends, had caught them. “Evening guys.” They let him take them out into the corridor, disarming reluctantly. The Alpha had been too confident – it was a matter of time before it escaped.

Dean tried the lecture approach, needing a way to get him and Sam armed up again so they wouldn’t be defenceless, or at least so they could escape. “Wow, you know, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you take the crown. Putting Jaws in a fishbowl? Man, how do you think that's gonna end? I don't know what kind of game you're running here-”

“What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?” Samuel didn’t know how Sam and Dean had gotten there but he did not want them involved, no matter what Crowley wanted.

“I think you've got the rest of these feebs convinced that you're John Wayne. So whatever you're doing, whatever you're hiding... it's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground.” Dean went for Samuel’s rifle, hoping to disarm him, Sam following his lead, but of course it had to go wrong. Both boys knew they were out of time when they heard screaming.

Sam and Dean grabbed their weapons and followed the others back to the cage. They were both getting sick of stupid. “How long till the alpha's 100%?” Dean decided he was taking the lead this time, screw playing nice with Samuel.

“Hour. Maybe less. We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage.” Samuel didn’t want to deal with Crowley if he lost another Alpha.

“No.” Dean shook his head. That wasn’t happening. He wasn’t risking Sam’s neck from Samuel’s stupidity.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Samuel tried to challenge Dean.

“I mean, I don't know what your big plan was, but playing catch is not on the table. We take the thing's head off or it kills us all. You know that.” Dean looked at each of them. “Okay. We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps.”

They split up, as Dean suggested, Sam with Christian and Samuel while Dean took the others. It was eerily quiet, but that could just mean they were being hunted. Neither were happy with Sam being stuck with a puppet and a demon, but surviving was more important.

“You think he ran out?” Christian’s neck was snapped. Sam didn’t react, knowing the real Christian was probably already dead, but Samuel shot the Alpha in vain. He was sent flying into the wall, the Alpha going for Sam instead.

“Intelligent, strong, unnaturally bonded to Dean. I've got big plans for you. Working together, you two will be the perfect animal.” The Alpha held Sam by the neck, growing his teeth, prepared to turn him first before pulling Dean back under his thumb. The demon drove a syringe into the back of the Alpha’s neck, taking the opportunity to catch the damn thing.

“Christian?” Sam was genuinely surprised the demon had saved him. With a flash, more demons entered the room, and with another they’d disappeared with the Alpha.

Slow clapping from further into the room got their attention, Gwen, Dean, Sam and Samuel following the sound to Crowley. “Well that was dramatic.”

Sam knew the demon would show up eventually, “Crowley?”

“Hello boys. What an unexpected treat.” Crowley was pleased to see that Castiel was apparently going along with their deal, since the Winchesters were blissfully in the dark.

“Bring Christian back now,” Samuel demanded, watching Crowley start down towards them.

“I’m sorry?” Crowley almost laughed at Samuel trying to give him orders, or being stupid enough not to have known sooner that Christian was already dead.

“My nephew – the one you just crammed a demon into!”

“Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. I keep an eye on my investments.” Crowley walked past him to the two he was most interested in.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?” Dean knew they had to be careful with what they said now, trying to think how much the vampire had told them.

“Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say.”

Samuel tried to salvage his connection to his family, “It's not what you think.”

“It's precisely what you think. That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star.”

“Since when do you give a crap about vampires?”

Sam rolled his eyes as Crowley’s sarcastic response, watching him move around the room. “You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory.”

“So you heard about that?” Crowley turned around to face Sam, wondering if Castiel had spilt the beans.

“Yeah, the Alpha told us. You want to tell us why?”

“Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it.” Crowley knew the conversation couldn’t go on much longer. If it did they’d only try and stop him.

“Why use Samuel?”

“Best shut your gob. Think I brought him back for his wit? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopaedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I thought you two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy. Didn’t expect you to slam the door in his face.” Still, he had Castiel now to pull the Winchesters around for him.

“No, Cass says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon.”

“Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of Hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo.” Crowley smiled, “It’s been a pleasure. See you soon.” Crowley vanished.

“You're letting a demon call the shots?” Gwen spoke up, not ready to believe everything she’d just heard. She couldn’t believe she’d been working for a demon this whole time.

“Nothing's changed,” Samuel looked up at her. “We hunt. Period. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it.” He started to gather the weapons he’d brought to torture the Alpha with. “You trust me or not? Get the van, Gwen.” Gwen shook her head but turned away and went to get the van.

“Working with a demon, huh? You're not who I thought you were.” Dean and Sam were disappointed but they knew when Samuel came back he wasn’t going to be the grandfather they’d met before.

“You don't know anything about me, son.”

“So, what's so important that you're the king of hell's cabana boy, huh? What'd he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?” Dean stepped forward.

“I got my reasons.” Samuel stood toe to toe with Dean. “You gonna make a move, go ahead.”

“Or what?” Dean challenged. Sam put his hand on his gun. He didn’t want to shoot Samuel but he would if he made a move on Dean.

“Or nothing. I'm not gonna do anything to you, Dean. You boys... you're my family. So the way I see it, you got two choices. Put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside.”

They let him go, deciding Samuel just wasn’t worth it. “So what’s our next move?” Sam asked.

“We go home, we see what the hell Lucifer was doing, we have a drink and we try to decide what Crowley’s next move is gonna be.” Dean suggested, heading back to the car.

Lucifer was waiting eagerly when Sam and Dean returned to the house. “Crowley and Raphael are looking for Alphas?”

Sam was confused, and a little shocked that they were being confronted one step through the door. “Yeah, and they want the location of purgatory. Why?”

“Eve,” Lucifer showed Sam his notes. He was excited, happy that he had done something to help them. At their confused looks he sighed, “Eve is the Mother of All, all Alpha monsters at least. She was born in Purgatory. She needs the vessel of a virgin to walk the earth. She’s related to the Leviathans. And if they’re trying to open purgatory, they might be looking for her.”

“You’ve been looking for all this for us?” Dean looked through the notes, finding them surprisingly detailed. Lucifer nodded, waiting nervously.

“Did I help?”

“Yeah Luci, you helped a lot actually.” Dean smiled, “You’ve done half the work for us.”

“I’m proud of you Lucifer,” Castiel told him, trying to encourage the development. Perhaps things were getting better after all. If Lucifer was better off than they thought then it would take less time for him to recover.

Lucifer’s smile could be worth a million dollars. He’d proven Gabriel’s words were wrong: he had helped. Sam couldn’t stop his own smile matching it, “Hey, how about dinner and some rest?” It had been a long day and night, for all of them. It was decided that they’d just order pizza, Gabriel picking it up on his way to get Adam. They also planned for Bobby and Adam to work on expanding the notes with Gabriel’s help the next day while Castiel was going to see if he could get any word from Crowley.

Dean called it a night in the early hours of the morning, commenting on the fact that he was going to get sleep like a normal person now that they had the chance to, but Sam just couldn’t settle. He sat up on the edge of the bed, glancing down as his brother. Slowly he walked through the house, seeing Bobby and Adam resting peacefully. He knew Castiel was probably upstairs with Gabriel, if not visiting Meg to check on both the demon and the baby. Something was making his skin itch again though – the same sensation he’d had when he’d found Lucifer hurting himself. He shuddered at the memory; then noticed a draft coming from the hall. Picking up Dean’s gun, Sam made his way to the open door, opening it to reveal Lucifer standing at the very edge of the wardings, taking deep breaths like he was psyching himself up to take that last step. Slipping the gun into the waistband of his shorts, Sam watched cautiously, ready to pull Lucifer back if he had to.

Lucifer opened his eyes, staring out at the world. He could feel Sam behind him but he didn’t want to talk. Eventually he stepped back, looking over to the human. “Why?”

“Why what?” Sam asked softly, not understanding.

“I don’t know. Just… why?” Lucifer noticing Sam shivering from the cool air and stepped back inside, not wanting his friend to get sick. It felt strangely warming to be able to think of Sam as his friend. Sam sat with Lucifer on the stairs, both of them sharing a blanket that was wrapped around their shoulders, forcing them together.

“Well… we don’t know why he hurt you, why anyone ever hurt you, we can only assume it’s because God was the monster all along, and you’ve just been his misunderstood victim. But I can tell you why we saved you.” Sam moved his arm around Lucifer’s waist to hug him, knowing he needed the comfort. “We saved you because you deserve to be saved. The first thing Dean did when he saw how you were suffering was take charge on your rescue. Do you remember? He spoke to you on the phone. And every one of us stood up to God for you. Even Gabriel, sent here to kill you, couldn’t bear to see you suffer.”

Lucifer closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in Sam’s collar, “Why?”

“Because you were in so much pain, you’ve been in pain for a very long time, and maybe you deserved to be punished once a very, very long time ago. But now you have paid your dues more than a thousand times over. Nobody should suffer like you have.” Sam rubbed his back. “You have a family here now Lucifer, Dean and Bobby and Adam and Castiel, Gabriel, Meg, Bobby John, and me. You have us and we won’t let anything happen to you. We won’t let God hurt you.”

Lucifer shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself as his body shook with sobs. Sam held him, glancing up when Dean made his way over, kneeling in front of them. Dean took Lucifer’s hands in his own and began to hum ‘Hey Jude’. Both boys just let Lucifer cry, knowing he needed to, but while he did Dean kept up the song and Sam kept cradling him.

Eventually Lucifer pulled away, wiping his eyes. Dean got up, patted his shoulder and went back to bed. He wasn’t exactly the best guy for feelings and he imagined Lucifer didn’t need an audience. Sam could deal with it. And Sam did, he let Lucifer calm down and guided him upstairs. He passed Lucifer off to Castiel, who had known Lucifer was upset but had seen that he didn’t need to interfere. While Lucifer got back into bed with Castiel, Sam re-joined Dean in the bed downstairs, feeling much more at ease. “Why did you hum to him?” he whispered, resting his head on Dean’s chest again. It had become their sleeping habit now they were regularly sharing the cramped bed, and it made him feel like Dean’s little brother. It was a silly thing to hold onto, but it was something Sam cherished from their childhood.  

“Because he’s the angel of music,” Dean yawned, “And you used to like my singing when you woke up crying.” Sam smiled gently, happy that Dean really had accepted Lucifer into their strange little fold.

In the morning the brothers were woken by Gabriel’s dog jumping on them, accompanied with the smell of cooking. “I swear you guys look like you’re a couple when you sleep together,” Adam laughed, putting the dog onto the floor. “Gabriel made breakfast.”

“Shut up.” Dean groaned in response, but they got their asses up and into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, “Where’s the coffee?” Sam stretched by the bed before joining the others, deciding he needed to work on getting back into hunter habits. Taking care of Lucifer was spoiling them. Lucifer himself was sat in front of the TV again watching Saturday morning cartoons since Castiel had left to check in with Crowley.

“You’re sure the Winchesters aren’t suspicious?” Crowley had met Castiel under an overpass, nobody around to see or hear them.

“They aren’t, they’re too focused on their little family drama. Adam being alive and working with them has caused chaos.” Castiel lied smoothly. “Do you have work for me or not? I’m getting suspicious that you haven’t been in touch.” He was good at deception, and it showed when Crowley’s shoulders relaxed.

“I do actually. Another Alpha for you, a werewolf. I need it captured alive so that I can question it. I have no doubt the Winchesters told you about the Alpha vampire, but the grand vamp won’t say a sodding word and even if he was talking, I like to be thorough.” Crowley looked agitated, clearly Raphael was pulling the strings. It was a wonder that he didn’t know himself where Purgatory was.

“And where will I begin? I’ll probably use Sam and Dean for the case, tell them I’ll take care of the Alpha if they track it down. They’ll be grateful for a monster hunt.” Castiel pretended to be thinking through how to manage the situation.

“Well if you’re going to keep them around then they may as well be useful.” Crowley pulled a newspaper from inside his coat, “Businessman found dead in his car. Chest ripped open, heart missing. Sounds like a werewolf.”

“But it’s not a full moon,” Castiel hummed, taking the paper to read the report.

“Werewolves turning on the full moon – so ’09.” Castiel glanced at Crowley then back at the paper. “Something is upsetting the beasties, probably the apocalypse suddenly disappearing.”

“I suppose that could cause it. Well if you think this is the Alpha then I will investigate it.” Castiel kept hold of the newspaper so he could show the story to the brothers.

“So it’s settled then. You bag the howler, bring it home to papa. See you soon, angel.” Crowley disappeared.

Castiel sighed, knowing it would be dangerous and Lucifer would definitely protest but he couldn’t go after an Alpha by himself and if he didn’t he may never have another opportunity. He returned to the house and laid the paper on the table, “Crowley wants us to hunt another Alpha for him.”

Dean picked up the paper while shovelling food into his mouth, “This makes no sense,” he swallowed his mouthful, “If it’s a werewolf then why is it attacking now? Not a full moon.”

“Apparently monsters haven’t been playing by the rules for some time now. How would you like to address this hunt?”

Sam read over Dean’s shoulder, “Well… we need to find out if it even is a case first. Why don’t you take Adam with you Dean? You can check it out and see what it is. And if it is an Alpha you can call in Gabriel and Castiel.” He suggested.

Adam was pleasantly surprised. He thought he’d be stuck on research for a long time before they would trust him on a case. Dean looked to Sam, “You want me to take Adam and leave you here?”

“Yeah, he’s our brother and he deserves a chance to prove himself. Besides, Gabriel will be better for helping Bobby expand Lucifer’s research because he has knowledge in his mind we wouldn’t be able to dream of.” Sam shrugged. He sipped his coffee, not wanting to reveal his ulterior motive.

“And what will you be doing?” Dean smirked, “Because Castiel will be busy with Lucifer right?”

Sam sighed, Dean could read him like a magazine, “And I’m sure Meg would appreciate it if he visited her and helped with Bobby John. She’s been mostly alone as a new mother. They can bond over how well Lucifer’s doing. Maybe even arrange for Bobby John to come visit Lucifer.” He looked up at Castiel, “And that way if it is an Alpha you can leave quickly to help them with it.”

“And that only leaves you to take care of Lucifer. Convenient how that works,” Dean laughed. “Alright Adam, ready to ride shotgun on this case with me?”

“Hell yeah I am!” Adam was enthusiastic. “I’ll follow your lead and I can learn fast.” He promised, eager for his first real hunt. It would be fun to do it with both of his brothers, but he was definitely happy to go with Dean. He was closer to his eldest brother anyway.

“Are you happy with that arrangement Lucifer?” Castiel asked his brother, wanting to make sure he’d be okay with Sam.

Lucifer nodded, “It’ll be fun to hang out with Sam again. And you and Meg are becoming friends. And I miss the baby so if he can come visit… please?”

“Of course,” Castiel smiled. He sat next to his brother to watch the cartoons with him, curious about the moving images Lucifer enjoyed so much.

Sam whispered to his brothers, “To be honest, Adam could use the on-the-job training and Lucifer… Lucifer is opening up to me. I want to see if I can help with his recovery. The sooner he’s doing better the sooner we can figure out how to deal with the God issue.”

Neither Dean or Adam could fault that. “Okay, that’s a good plan.” Dean agreed, “It will be fun to show Adam the ropes, I’m almost excited for it.”

“Shut up ass, I’ll be a joy to have around,” There was no bite to Adam’s words. “But isn’t that like…a sixteen hour drive?”

“Not when I’m driving,” Dean promised. He was good at making hours long trips take much less time.

It wasn’t much later when Dean and Adam hit the road. Adam had helped pack things, showing off that he knew exactly what to take for the situation in the hopes that he’d be taken on more hunts. “Are we really gonna hand this Alpha over to Crowley?” He was curious how far they would go to get Castiel on the demon’s best side.

“Of course not, we’re going to kill this thing before it kills too many people. Castiel is sending us after it, so he can claim that we killed it before we called him, which isn’t what we’re supposed to be doing.” Dean reached into the back and pulled the box of tapes forward, “Pick something good.”

Adam started sifting through the tapes, “You mean we’re going to kill it together? You and me? Awesome.” He settled on a Led Zeppelin mix tape and settled in his seat.

“Damn right we are. How awesome is it going to be when the first monster you bag is an Alpha.” Dean may have been more excited than he should have been to have another little brother, and one with way better taste in music.

Back at the house, Lucifer watched Gabriel and Bobby start to sift through his notes for a few minutes before joining Sam in the bedroom. “Why did you want to stay with me?” He felt like something was building in his chest but he didn’t know what. It definitely didn’t feel good. Sam noticed how Lucifer was scratching at his arms and stomach.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you. Why don’t you calm down?” Sam led him to sit on the bed, giving him some space so that he didn’t send him into a panic. “Tell me another funny story. Or why don’t I tell you about all the pranks Dean and I used to play on each other?” Lucifer nodded, wanting to hear stories instead of telling them.

Gabriel was flipping through the notes while Bobby looked up Eve in the Purgatory sense, “Lucifer has a damn good memory. I barely remember a lot of this stuff it was so long ago. I’m surprised he still does.”

Bobby looked at him, “You’ve had a ridiculously long amount of time playing as a Pagan God though, Lucifer spent that time and more locked in a box with nothing but his memories and whatever Hell threw at him.”

Gabriel felt a twinge of guilt, “I didn’t think about that I guess. Do you think he’s recovering? That he’ll be okay now that he’s talking and that he’s helping out?”

Bobby shook his head, “Could go either way. Might be a coping thing – helping so he doesn’t have to deal with his own crap. We don’t know that this isn’t leading up to a breakdown or something. He was kinda twitchy in front of the TV this morning.” Gabriel sighed, putting the notes down. He wanted desperately for his brother to be okay but he knew that Bobby was right. It was unlikely that Lucifer was much better than he had been a few days ago.

Castiel didn’t notice when he was followed to Meg’s house. He entered the house and waited in the living room for the baby to wake up. Though demons didn’t need sleep, he knew that Meg liked to rest so he didn’t disturb her, deciding to clean up some of the toys that were a trip hazard. It was good to see Meg had been spoiling the child. When Meg brought Bobby John downstairs, Castiel was already making breakfast. “I scrambled up some pancakes and fruit for him. I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s perfect Clarence, thanks. I didn’t expect to see you again so soon,” Meg put Bobby John in his chair and took the bowl from Castiel, starting to feed the littlest one. He had changed again during the night to resemble a pale brunette.

“Bobby John has changed his outer appearance again, I see,” Castiel could see that it was still the same child underneath the outer skin.

“Yes, we were watching an old kids show last night and this morning he was different again. A bit of a shock but I can get used to it.” Meg didn’t see it as a freak thing – she was a freak herself – it was more a quirk that she’d have to try and keep under control the older he got. Castiel was impressed by how much of a mothering nature Meg was displaying, he didn’t know a demon could be so human but he admired her for it regardless.

During his stories to Lucifer, Sam ended up holding him, Lucifer’s head on his chest while he played with his hair and told him about the time he glued Dean’s hand to a beer bottle. Lucifer was laughing quietly, the building feeling buried deep and not bothering him anymore. “You’re evil,” he smiled up at Sam.

“I know, but he earned it. You should have seen it when he put hair removal cream in my shampoo, the dick,” Sam flicked his hair, “I take pride in my hair.”

“It is very pretty,” Lucifer reached up to touch it. “I like your hair. I’d never put hair removal cream in your shampoo.”

“Thank you Lucifer,” Sam ignored the impulse to pull Lucifer closer, not wanting to think about where that impulse was coming from. “Why don’t you tell me more about you? I feel like I could know so much more than I already do. Especially when you know almost everything about me.”

Lucifer had to admit Sam was at a disadvantage, “Tell me what you want to know.” The pair spent hours getting to know the stupidest little things about each other and surprisingly it worked for Lucifer, calming him considerably more.

In Buffalo, Dean handed Adam a fake badge and started walking towards the crime scene. “Congratulations. You’re officially a Federal Agent.”

“Officially my ass,” Adam admired the badge. It looked damn good, even if his name was Agent Wilson. “Thanks Dean.” He followed Dean’s lead up to the edge of the dock where a body was being zipped into a bag.

“How you doing? Agents Holt and Wilson,” They both showed their badges, Adam mimicking Dean’s confidence easily.

“Feds?” The detective asked flippantly, moving past them to investigate some evidence. The boys moved with him to watch what he was doing. “What are the feds doing here?”

“We’re specialists,” Adam lied smoothly. “We check out these kinds of cases when it looks a little too suspicious to be a basic animal attack.” He figured if they had to they could sell the line of some nut getting their dogs to kill for them. Dean was impressed by Adam’s initiative. The detective looked up at Adam, cautious about what that could mean. “So are you gonna walk us through this then?”

The detective nodded, more willing to cooperate now he had thoughts of the Feds hunting a potential killer, “Dockworker. Guy on the morning shift found him. Chest ripped wide open.”

“Same as the body in the car?” Dean fished, hoping for a connection between the victims. An easy case would make his day.

“Yeah, second in two days,” the detective confirmed.

“Internal organs missing on both victims – hearts specifically?” Adam pushed a little further than Dean expected. To his relief, it paid off.

“Looks like it yeah,” the detective looked over at the body bag. “How’d you know? Some sort of profile?”

“Confidential information unfortunately. So this guy, he have any enemies?” Dean would have to praise Adam later for the fast thinking.

“Yeah, plenty, but I don’t think it was a wolf or possibly a cougar that had a beer with the guy. You do realise these were animal attacks.” The detective looked between them suspiciously.

“An animal out here?” Dean stepped back in, “Well, you think it came for the sailing?” Adam almost laughed at the joke, barely managing to contain himself. He was having too much fun. The detective had the decency to look sheepish. The boys walked back to the car, “I’m impressed. Keep up the good work and you might replace Sam.”

Five days later when Adam and Dean returned, Castiel, Gabriel and Bobby were translating some ancient texts. Neither brother could see Sam or Lucifer in sight. “What’s going on?” Dean dumped his weapon bag on the bed.

“Bobby has almost made a breakthrough with Lucifer’s research, Sam and Lucifer have become exceedingly close and Meg makes an excellent mother. How did the hunt go? You didn’t call for us?” Castiel approached Adam, healing a scratch on his cheek.

“Wasn’t the Alpha wolf, but Adam and I took out a whole sleeper cell of shifters. The kid is scary good Bobby. He’s gonna be one of the best with the right training.”

Adam thanked Castiel and started to put stuff away, replenishing the ammo missing from the guns as he did. “Shut up Dean. I’m not that good.”

“He wouldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it,” Bobby promised Adam as Dean disappeared upstairs.

Lucifer was braiding flowers into Sam’s hair as they talked about their favourite literature. Dean snapped a photo to tease Sam with later. “What’s going on here?”

Lucifer didn’t turn his attention from Sam’s hair, so Sam answered for him, “Lucifer was having a panic attack. Doing something with his hands helps him calm down so I’m letting him do whatever he wants.”

“How are you doing Luci?” Dean sat down in the rocking chair.

Lucifer glanced at him, but didn’t say a word. Sam spoke again, “He’s back to only talking to Castiel and me. He had a couple of nightmares while you were away and… well…” Lucifer pulled back his sleeve slightly, looking ashamed of himself at the visible self-harm.

Dean gave a sympathetic smile, “Hey, Rome wasn’t built in a day. You’ll get better eventually.” He didn’t want to say the wrong thing if Lucifer was fragile. It explained why Sam was being so pliant for him. Though he was surprised at how calm and happy Sam looked. Lucifer leaned down to whisper in Sam’s ear.

“Lucifer wants to know how your hunt went. So do I actually, was Adam good?” Sam shifted so he was facing Dean, Lucifer following the movement so he could continue with his hair.

“Adam is a natural. Killed the leader of a pack of shifters, and then some – all I had to do was pick a few off with the sniper.” Dean was proud, “He’s gonna be a great hunter Sammy.”

“I’m glad. Can’t believe you got to use the sniper without me,” Sam laughed, “It was my turn jackass.”

“Shut up. At least I’m not getting turned into a floral display, Samantha.” Dean teased playfully. Sam just rolled his eyes, but he didn’t dare answer back. He didn’t want Dean to see that more was going through his mind than taking care of their new friend. As they had bonded over the course of almost a week he’d learnt so much more about Lucifer than he ever imagined he could, and now he was starting to wonder if MFEO could mean more than being a true vessel.


End file.
